The Game Master
by Sushan95
Summary: Who will win over Ashley's heart? Regal or her twin brother Aeric? What are they willing to do in order to win her heart? Let the mystery unravel. Lemon now up
1. As Usual

**The Game Master **

**Synopsis: **This story is set in the present day. Ciel, Sebastian, Alois and Claude are included too. Ashley and her demon butler, Regal Serius help, not serve, but help the Queen. (Ashley, Ciel and Alois are 16 in this story) Her job is to assassinate those who are on the Queen's list. She does not serve the Queen, but does her job as a favour to Her. In reality, the Queen fears Ashley because of her killing skills. Ashley doesn't bow to the Queen when she sees Her, but greets Her with a simple 'hello'. Ashley isn't your average human. She is more intelligent, physically stronger and more skilled at fighting compared to a regular human. Regal, who is a demon, is much a stronger demon than Claude and Sebastian. While Ciel, who is represented as the 'Black King' and Alois, who is represented as the 'White King' in a game of chess, Ashley is known as the infamous Game Master. Her duty is to make sure that Ciel and Alois are kept in check (they don't kill each other), while Regal's duty is to make sure that Sebastian and Claude do not fulfil their masters' orders to eliminate one another. She (and Regal) is known as the Game Master because of her ability to take control of any situation. Ashley, who has a permanent residence in Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia, attends school as a regular teenager. She lives in a big bungalow with her butler, servants-Dee and Dum (twins, gardeners and errand-runners), Lawrence (cook and chauffeur) and Alice (maid). Her parents passed away when she was 9 and ever since she met Regal out on the streets one night, she formed a covenant with him. Her mark is the 'Flur-de-lis' symbol which is above her right breast. Alois and Claude are currently living in Tokyo, Japan, whereas Ciel and Sebastian are staying in New York City because of assignments from the Queen. Later in story, Ciel, Alois and Ashley will have a face-off.

This is based more on Ashley and Regal. Sorry to disappoint, but I wanted to try this out. There will be some parts on Ciel, Alois, Sebastian and Claude later in the story. Thanks for giving this a read. Comments and advice would be greatly appreciated. Here's a short bio on my characters:-

**Ashley: **16 year old girl, 5 foot 7, dark brown-black eyes, slim figure, short, black hair with a straight cut fringe ending just above the eyes. Enjoys playing the piano, horse-back riding, swimming, reading and writing poems. Hates doing homework, typical high school bitches and bastards, reports to the Queen. Always polite and kind towards her servants and those close to her. Ruthless when it comes to her 'assignments'.

**Regal: **Dark blue-black hair, long fringe (just pass the eyes), long side burns and long hair at the back, deep green eyes, wears standard butler uniform, sometimes casual clothes, calls Ashley 'mistress' and his standard line of answering her order is 'Of course, My Lady'. He cares for Ashley and wonders if it's truly love.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji and Monoshitsuji. But Ashley and Regal are truly my own creations.

**Chapter 1: As Usual**

**6.30 a.m, Monday, 3****rd**** March 2010**

*_Ka-chak* _

_*Groan* _

"Good morning, Mistress."

"_Mmmmmm..."_

"Mistress, it's time to wake up. If not, you'll be late for school and Lawrence will end up driving like a maniac."

"Sigh... Alright..."

"Good morning, Mistress."

_*Yawn* _"Mornin' Regal."

Ashley stirred in bed and struggled to open her eyes. Even though it was dark outside, Alice made sure to switch on all the lights in the room.

"Good morning, Mistress!" said Alice happily.

"Mornin' Alice," said Ashley with a smile on her face.

"Your shower is ready, Mistress!"

"Thanks, Alice."

"Breakfast has already been prepared, Mistress," said Regal.

"Thanks, Regal."

*_Ka-chak*(Bathroom door closing) _

Once the sound of running water was heard from outside the bathroom, Regal turned to Alice and said "I'll make sure that everything is prepared for the Mistress's departure for school. As usual, Lawrence and I will ensure her safety to school. Please make sure that she is presentable."

"As usual," replied Alice with a cheerful expression.

With that, Regal left the bedroom and headed downstairs to the dining room to make sure that everything was already laid out on the table. Which it was.

Alice however, began to lay out Ashley's uniform on the already made bed. Once Ashley emerged from the bathroom, the smell of cherry blossoms wafted into the room. Alice turned around to face the door as her Mistress removed her towel and began to wear her underwear. Once she was sure that she was Ashley was wearing her school skirt, she turned around to the dressing table to prepare the hair dryer. Alice still found it amusing at how shy Ashley was to people watching her change. Once Ashley adjusted her uniform to her liking, she sat down in front of her dressing table. Alice started the hair dryer and began to blow-dry her Mistress's hair.

"Well, Mistress. Anything interesting happening at school today?" Alice asked.

"Nothing much. Just lessons like usual, I suppose," she replied.

"I see. What's your schedule for today then?" she asked again.

Ashley knew she meant her after school schedule. She thought for a while before answering.

"Well, I have my horse-back riding classes at Equestrian from 3.30p.m to 6p.m. After that, I have scheduled time to complete my homework from school, dinner, and then I have fencing classes with Regal till around 10p.m," Ashley said.

"Sigh... Mistress, it's not good to sleep so late seeing as you wake up at 6.30 on a daily basis besides the weekends! You should sleep earlier," said Alice. Concern dripping from her tone of voice.

"It's ok, Alice. No need to worry about me," she replied, trying to calm her down.

With that, Alice turned off the hair dryer while Ashley looked at her reflection in the mirror. Only one word came to mind. _Flawless. _Her hair was blown and shaped her face to perfection. She smiled at the thought and her reflection smiled back at her. She dashed out the room while Alice stayed behind to switch off the lights and pull back the curtains. Once all that was done, she closed the door behind her.

Downstairs, Ashley was already eating her simple breakfast which consisted of two lightly toasted slices of poppy seed bread with French butter, a bowl of imported peaches and apples from America accompanied with TWG Chamomile tea in her favourite $399 Royal Albert Polka Rose edition tea cup. Once done with her breakfast, Dee, Dum and Alice were waiting by the door to wish her a good day while Regal and Lawrence were waiting at the car.

As she picked up her school bag and books for the day and left the house, in unison, the three servants said "Have a great day, Mistress! Be safe!" Ashley smiled and wished them a good day. She saw that Lawrence decided to take the Volkswagen Passat today as she saw the beautifully polished black car pull up in front of the house. Lawrence was in the driver's seat, while Regal got out of the back seat and opened the door for her. Once she slipped in, he closed the door behind her and got into the car from the other side. She thanked him once he got in.

During the drive to school, which took exactly 15 minutes, Ashley and Regal would talk about her after school schedule. Today, however, was different. She seemed a tad bit distant, tired and lonely. Regal could tell by the way she was looking out the car window.

"Mistress, what's the matter?"

"Everything's fine."

"Mistress, I know I have no right to judge what you choose to tell me, but seeing as I tell you the truth all the time, it would be fair for me to know the truth as well."

*Silence*

"Mistress, I know something's bothering you. If you tell me, you'd feel better."

*Silence*

"Mistress."

Still no response. Regal knew that she could hear him. She just didn't want to acknowledge him right now. He had an idea.

"Mistress..." he said seductively, putting his lips at her neck and licking at that secret spot just below her ear, making her squirm in her seat. He smirked. _That got her attention._

"Regal. What was that?" she said, shooting him a glare. She absolutely HATED it when he interrupted her concentration.

"Mistress, don't you think it's rude to ignore someone who's talking to you?" he asked innocently.

"Of course. Sorry, Regal. I was just thinking of what might happen during today's lessons at school."

"Mistress, pray tell. Why did you ever decide on going to school? It's such a burden for you. You have to wake up at 6.30 am five days a week, you have extra work to do and you have all those irritating pests at school. Why do it?"

"Well, I guess it's mainly to blend in. But there is someone on the Queen's execution list who goes to this school. I'm trying to gather information on this student before killing him. "

"Oh, I see. What's his name, Mistress? Perhaps, I can assist you in gathering information on the boy?"

"I'm still debating on whether I need your help. His name is Leon. I think I should be able to handle it. Remember, I can decide whether or not I kill this boy. I want to know what he did that put him on the list."

"I see. Well, if you need anything, do let me know, Mistress."

"Thanks, Regal."

As soon as the conversation ended, Lawrence pulled up to the school gates. Regal got out of the car and opened the car door on Ashley's side for her to get out.

"Thanks for the ride, Lawrence."

"Always a pleasure, Mistress," he said, nodding with a smile.

"Thanks, Regal. For always taking care of me. And everything else," she said with a smile.

"Of course, My Lady," he said, while kneeling on the ground in front of her, taking her hand and pressing his lips to her pale, slender hand.

"I'll see you at 3.15p.m, Mistress."

"Mm-hmm," she said, while nodding.

As soon as Ashley started to walk towards the assembly ground, Regal entered the car and headed back home.

School started at 7.30 a.m. Ashley always arrived punctual at 7.15 p.m. The first thing she did was sit with her group of friends on the assembly ground. Together, the five girls would trade stories about what they did over the weekends, what they bought, etc. Truth be told, Ashley found it all oh-so meaningless. She had no idea how she managed to fit in with these bunch of shallow girls. Perhaps, the only true friend she made was a girl named Mei Yeen. She was the type of girl who would call or text message Ashley almost every day, just to ask what she was doing. Ashley didn't find it annoying at all. She found it sweet. However, the friendship didn't last very long. Within the month, Mei Yeen's father got offered a job in Australia and the whole family moved there immediately.

The day passed by in a blur. Teachers walked in and out of class, bells rang, assignments and homework were handed out. It was all so pointless. Ashley thought of the boy Leon. He was the same age as she was, but much taller than her. He was tanned and wore glasses. Not that he was nerdy or anything, he was in fact, quite good looking. She contemplated on talking to him today, but decided not to. She didn't feel like her regular self today.

Once school ended, as promised, the black Volkswagen Passat was at the school gates. She jumped into the car and enjoyed the cool air coming from the air conditioner. It was a really hot day today.

"Mistress, your horse-back riding classes have been cancelled for today. Your trainer is not feeling well. Therefore, you will not be having any classes for about two weeks." Regal said.

"Guess that means I have a good two hours and 30 minutes of extra time. I'll use the time to relax." Ashley said happily.

Regal just stayed silent and stared at Ashley while she looked out the window. _My mistress,_ he thought. _So beautiful. So innocent, and yet so tainted. _Ashley felt someone staring and her and turned to see Regal boring his eyes into hers.

"Regal...?" she asked tentatively.

He didn't respond. His eyes now closed. She suddenly got worried.

"Regal? Are you okay? Are you sick? Regal!" she began shacking him. He always responded whenever she called his name.

He slowly opened his eyes to look at her again.

"Sorry Mistress. I was just thinking what I could do to help you relax later," he said.

Ashley breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mistress? Are you alright?"

"I thought you weren't feeling well. When you didn't respond just now."

"I'm sorry for worrying you. I'm alright. Just thinking of you, Mistress."

*Blush* "Ah, yes. Well, err... what did you have in mind...?"

He noticed her slight blush and chuckled.

"It would be more appropriate to tell you in private, Mistress," he whispered into her ear.

More will be coming soon. Thanks for giving this a shot!


	2. Relax

**Chapter 2: Relax **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji and Monoshitsuji. Ashley and Regal are mine.

Truth be told, Ashley hated it when Regal was acting seductive and doing sexy things to her. Absolutely hated it. But why? To say that Regal was the most handsome and sexiest man anyone had ever laid eyes one, was putting it very mildly. Ashley wasn't blind. Of course she noticed his good looks on a daily basis. When she was 12, there was a point in time where she would be caught staring at Regal at least every hour or so. She was just so captivated by his beauty and couldn't help herself. That time, she almost asked him to sleep in her room so she could admire his face some more. But she didn't. Why, you ask?

_**Flashback to four years ago **_

_11.45 p.m. _

Regal walked into his Mistress's bedroom to see that she was tucked in, but not exactly sleeping. Instead, she was glaring at the window. '_She must be thinking about something...'_ thought Regal. Upon seeing him at the foot of her bed, Ashley got up into a sitting position, still covered by blankets, on the bed.

"Regal...?"

"Yes, Mistress?"

"If I told you stay with me tonight, would you ask me to sleep?"

"What do you mean, Mistress? Of course I would tell you to go to sleep. It's getting late."

"But I don't want to..." she said, sulking like a little girl. Her lips in a cute little pout.

"Why don't you want to sleep, Mistress? You'll be tired in the morning," he asked.

"I want to see you," Ashley answered, not a hint of blush on her cheeks, absolutely determined to get what she wanted. Regal was still, nonetheless, confused.

"Mistress, I see you every day. You can always see me again tomorrow, the day after that, and the day after that. I told you already. I will never leave you side. Ever."

Ashley tried to think of something to say that would make him understand her. She went into deep thinking mode, which consisted of her zoning out into her own private world and left a confused and slightly irritated Regal who thought she was purposely shutting him out. He had an idea on bringing her back to reality.

Without her realizing what was happening, Regal took off his shoes and his jacket, and placed them neatly on the coat hanger by the door. Ashley didn't notice a thing. He walked over to her bed, climbed on top and positioned himself on top of his Mistress.

"Regal...? What are you doing?"

"Mistress, I don't like being ignored," he whined, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck like a little kitten.

"Who said I was ignoring you? I was just thinking of what to say to explain to you what I want," she said simply.

"Mistress, you take too long..." he said as he gently pressed his tongue to her neck, making her eyes widen, her back slightly arched and a moan forming on the tip of her tongue. How could something so simple turn her body inside out?

"Regal...? What exactly are you doing...?" She asked between large intakes of air and the occasional moan. He still hadn't stop licking her neck.

"Just making sure that my Mistress doesn't ignore me again," he whispered. So soft, Ashley thought her mind was playing tricks on her. She wanted him to stop. She couldn't think straight. And she needed to think.

"Regal, stop. This is an order," she said, slightly breathless.

Of course, he stopped immediately. A puzzled look crossed his face. All the other women he ever seduced couldn't get enough of him, while this one 12 year old girl ordered him to stop. Well, this was a first.

"Mistress, did I do something wrong?"

"Yes! You did! Because of you, I couldn't think straight and I couldn't think of the right thing to say."

"I apologize, Mistress. But in my defence, my actions were supposed to do exactly that. It's called seducing."

"Why would you want to seduce me...?"

"Hmm...? I thought when Mistress asked me to stay in her room for tonight because she wanted to look at me, I thought she wanted to do something...naughty," he said with a smirk. He knew he shouldn't tease her that she would get worked up over it, but he couldn't help himself.

"REGAL! Don't tease me! It's NOT funny!"

"Hahahahahaha! Oh, Mistress, the look on your face is priceless!"

"Argh... Get out! I'm going to go to sleep. See you tomorrow..."

"Good night, Mistress."

"Good night."

_**End flashback **_

See her dilemma? Regal was constantly teasing her whenever he tried to seduce her, and when she demanded to know why. He knew that she was innocent when it came to thinks like sex or foreplay. That's why he liked to tease her.

It was currently 6 p.m on a rainy Saturday evening. Ashley was sitting on the armchair next to the window, watching the rain pour endlessly. In her lap was 'Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde'. Another pointless school assignment. She had originally planned on going out for dinner, and then going shopping before heading back, but the rain killed her mood. Once sick of the rain and the book, she padded downstairs to the drawing room. Also known as the study room. She pulled out a small notepad and pen from the drawer and sat down on the swivel chair. Before she could write anything, she heard two soft knocks against the open door.

She turned around to see Regal holding a black wolf pup in his arms. Wet and shivering from the cold and rain, the poor animal looked so helpless. Without second thoughts, Ashley ran towards Regal.

"Regal! Where'd you find the little guy? Poor thing. He's soaked to the bone." She said.

"Dee and Dum found him while they were on some errands. He was stranded next to a dust bin. They thought that maybe you would like to keep it." Regal knew where this was going to go when Dee and Dum first brought him the little wolf. Ashley was the type of person who had a soft spot for helpless things. People and animals included. Well, she generally loved animals. Without a doubt, Regal knew that she would look after the helpless animal.

"Of course! What else could I do? I couldn't just leave him on the streets or give him away!"

"Knowing you, Mistress, you wouldn't do anything of that sort." He said with a smile.

"Mistress!" Dee and Dum called out as they were running up the staircase.

"Ah. They'd want to know whether you decide to keep the little guy or not, Mistress."

"Of course I will," her face full of kindness while looking at the little pup in Regal's arms.

"Would you like to hold him?" Regal asked.

"Only if it wants to be held. I won't force it into anything it doesn't want to do." Her expression, blank.

As soon as the words left her mouth, the little wolf began to squirm in Regal's arms. The whole time, staring at Ashley. Regal, sensing the animal's intentions, spoke up.

"It wants you, Mistress."

Ashley's eyes lit up, and smiled a beautiful, heart warming smile. She opened her arms as Regal deposited the little creature into her waiting embrace. Dee and Dum couldn't help but smile at their Mistress's act of kindness towards the little wolf.

Once it was settled in her arms, Ashley requested a hot bath be prepared for the animal with towels. She would wash the wolf pup herself. Regal was silent throughout the whole scenario. He couldn't help but think that she was the only pure hearted girl left in the world. All the other girls her age were only interested in boyfriends, fashion and sex. Well, maybe not pure hearted, since she was a merciless killer, but in situations that didn't involve killing, she was pure. The soaked and cold wolf pup drenched her brand new Massimo Dutti blouse, and she wasn't even mad. She was so happy to see that it was ok.

Once she changed into a sweatshirt and loose yoga pants, Ashley headed down to the kitchen to put the little pup into a basin filled with warm water. She scrubbed the animal with a soft washing brush and bath gel for animals. Once done, she bundled it with a thick Armani towel and gently towel dried its fur. During the whole process, Regal stood by the kitchen door, standing by in case she needed any help. Lawrence had prepared a small meal for the pup which consisted of neatly cut cubes of chicken meat drenched in cream sauce, accompanied with small chunks of fresh pink salmon with butter sauce.

Ashley gawked at the meal.

"Wow. This is better than the food I eat at school," she said, eyed wide open.

"Yeah. I'd imagine so," replied Regal, slightly stunned at how lavish the meal was for the lucky wolf.

"I'm gonna take a shower first, before eating dinner."

"Of course, My Lady. I asked Alice to prepare a bath for you. Something to relax the muscles."

"Thanks, Regal."

"Alright then, Mistress. Call if you need anything at all."

"Mm-hmm," was the only reply he got.

He bowed and closed the bedroom door behind him.

_**30 minutes later, 8 p.m. **_

Regal checked his watch. _Hmm, what's taking her so long? It's almost dinner time._ He knocked on the door politely and walked into the room. Seeing as the bathroom was still closed, it was obvious the Ashley was still inside.

*Sigh* "Mistress, dinner is almost ready. Are you ready?"

*Silence*

_Hmm...That's odd. She's never gone off day dreaming in the bathroom before in all these 7 years. _

*Knock* *knock*

"Mistress? Mistress, are you alright in there?"

*Knock* *Knock* *knock* *knock* *knock*

"Mistress! Are you alright?"

_Damn it! She's never spaced out in the bathroom before. But I know for a fact that she is in there. But is she ok? _

"Mistress! If you don't answer me, I'm going to go in there and take a bath in the tub with you! Mistress!"

*Silence*

_That's it! I warned her already. _

*BANG!* (Bathroom door opening loudly)

"Mistress!"

Regal quickly rushed over to her. She was sprawled out on the bathroom tiled floor, dripping wet and stark naked. She had fainted. Before he reached to carry her, Regal couldn't help but admire her body. Throughout their contract, he had seen her naked twice when she was 10 and once when she was 12-all on accident. This was the first time he saw her naked 16 year old body. Compared to the image of her body when he last saw it, her breasts had grown to a B cup and she had a sensual figure. He saw his mark on her chest and snapped himself out of it. He knew of her black outs, but this one was the most dangerous. She could have hit her head against the basin when she fell. He quickly checked her to make sure that no part of her was damaged, then bent over and picked up her unmoving body. She was still wet from her bath and the suds on the left side of her body got soaked up by Regal's clothes. He got a towel and laid it on the bed before laying her on top of it. He quickly went into the bathroom and got out two more towels. After wiping her body dry, he went to dry her hair with the towel. Her head was in his lap and she was still naked when she woke up.

"Ugh... What happened...?" asked Ashley aimlessly. With a jolt, she realized that she was naked in bed. She calmed down a little when she realized that Regal was with her, but started blushing like crazy when she noticed their position.

"Ah! My sleeping beauty is finally awake," he said, while smiling.

"Err... Regal... What happened...?" She asked worriedly. Thinking that she had just had sex with Regal.

"You fainted, Mistress. You had one of your black outs just now."

"Oh... Err... I... See..."

"Dinner is ready, Mistress," He said with a grin. He loved to tease and see her squirm. He knew she was thoroughly uncomfortable with the current situation.

"Regal, please leave so I can change... And go down for dinner..."

"If you insist, Mistress," he said with a smirk. Obviously pleased that her face was now as red as a tomato. She got into a sitting position and walked over to her cabinet of drawers. Even though her back was facing him, he still bowed before he left and closed the door.

Little did he know that she saw him bow out of the corner of her eye. After he left, she smiled to herself. _Even though he teases me, he's still a gentleman. _

While walking down the staircase, Alice was on the way up.

"Ah! Regal! Is the Mistress ready for dinner? She's taking an awfully long time."

"She'll be down soon, Alice. Don't need to worry. Everything's all taken care of," he said with a slight smile.

_**10 p.m, Bedtime **_

"Mistress, you have yet to name the little wolf pup," recalled Regal.

"Oh! You're right. Hmm... I think I'll call him 'Raven'," said Ashley.

"An appropriate name, Mistress," he said.

The little pup was already sleeping in a small child like bed bought by the twins after Ashley decided to keep him.

"Thanks Regal." She said, not looking up to look him in the eyes.

He noticed this and brought her face so that he could look at her.

"Whatever for, Mistress?"

"For helping me when I fainted in the bathroom," Ashley said. He could almost feel the blood rushing to her face at the memory.

"Of course, Mistress. It goes without saying that I'll always be there to help you whenever you need me," he replied.

"Let me show you my gratitude," she said, in a low tone. So low he was sure if he heard it right.

"Mistress...?" he asked questioningly when she got out of bed to stand in front of him.

Slowly, she gently pulled him to her and pressed her soft, unkissed lips to his. She pulled away almost immediately after their lips touched. It was short and sweet. But not enough for Regal. Not nearly enough. As she was turning around to slip back into bed, he crossed the distance between them, so fast that Ashley didn't have time to find her balance. They both ended up on the edge of the bed with Regal on top of her.

He'd been waiting to kiss her for years now. Just to see how they would feel against his. It wasn't enough. He needed more.

"Mistress, may I please have another kiss? Perhaps, a bit longer this time?"

"Oh...Kay..." she asked, a little unsure of what to do. Ashley wasn't the type of girl who was experienced at relationships. Although she had the looks, she made sure to put up a barrier between herself and boys. The only men in her life were Regal, Lawrence, Dee and Dum.

Gently, he place his lips on top of hers and kissed her, soft and tentative. She tasted of mint and remembered that she just brushed her teeth not long before getting into bed. After kissing her for a good 9 seconds, he pulled away. Ashley wasn't breathless, but her cheeks were tainted with a slight blush.

After tucking her in bed, Regal switched off her bed side lamp and kissed her good night on her forehead.

"Good night, Mistress."

"Good night, Regal."

"Sweet dreams..."

Thank you for reading. I am SO not done.


	3. Going Out

**Chapter 3: Going Out**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji and Monoshitsuji.

_**7.30a.m, Friday. **_

"Urgh…" *Toss and turns*

Ashley looked over to the clock on her bedside table and saw that it was only 7.30. _Looks like I've another 1 and ½ hours left of sleep… Before Regal wakes me up… _

_Regal… _With that last thought, Ashley went back to sleep…

_**10a.m, Friday. **_

_*Knock* *Knock* _

*_Ka-chak* _

"Good morning, Mistress. It's time to wake up," Regal said while drawing the curtains. The sun was especially bright this morning and that caused Ashley to stir.

"Ugh… Good morning, Regal," she replied while scanning the room with blurry eyes.

"Where's Alice? She usually wakes me up along side you," Ashley asked.

"She's busy arranging the flowers in the main hall, downstairs, Mistress. I recalled that you were getting bored with seeing the same flower arrangement day in, day out, so I sent Alice to do it," he stated simply.

"Is there a problem, Mistress?" He asked.

"No, I guess not," she said.

"Your bath is ready, Mistress," he said with a smile.

"Ok. Thanks, Regal," she said and started walking towards the bathroom.

"Mistress?"

Ashley turned around and looked questioningly at him. "What is it?" concern clouding her voice. There was a hint of worry and amusement in his eyes.

"Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis will be coming by today at 5p.m for tea, Mistress," he replied. "As well as to discuss the current location of the settlements assigned you, himself and Alois by the Queen. He wishes to swap an assassination file too, Mistress," he added. He knew what her reaction would be like. He smirked at the thought and prepared himself for her outburst.

"WHAT? WHAT IS THAT STUPID NUT THINKING? I'M HAVING HOLIDAYS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! IT'S TIME FOR ME TO RELAX AND THAT ASSHOLE THINKS HE CAN JUST POP IN FROM NEW YORK FOR FREAKING TEA?" she screamed.

Regal took a deep breath before speaking. He knew that Ashley was still fuming.

"Actually, Mistress, the letter Ciel sent was dated back a month ago. I suppose the letter just got lost in the mail, Mistress," he said, trying to calm her down.

"Whatever! I'm gonna take my bath," she replied while stomping into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her.

*_Sigh* Ciel really does know how to turn her mood upside down… _Regal started to arrange the bed sheets, took out Ashley's white underwear, matching bra and one of her pure silk white sundresses from 'Uluwatu'. Regal knew that she would accept the Ciel's 'intrusion' despite the earlier outburst. It was, after all, only polite.

_**20 minutes later, 10.25a.m. **_

*_Ka-chak* (Bathroom door opening) _

"Erm… Regal, could you turn and face the door, please?" Ashley said while poking her head out the bathroom.

"Of course, Mistress," he said, with a grin on his face.

"Mistress, I've seen you naked before. Why so embarrassed?"

Ashley was already inside the bedroom, her back facing him, her body completely nude after removing the towel from her now dry body, when he said that. Even without him having to look at her, he very well knew that she was blushing like crazy.

"Regal, STOP teasing me," she scolded.

She wore the underwear and bra first, and then set out to unzip the back of the sun dress. As soon as she stepped into the dress and pulled it up to mid-thigh, she felt pair of hands come from behind her. She felt goose bumps as he 'accidentally' touched her skin as he took the dress from her hands and pull it up her body, fit her hands through the respecting holes and zip her up.

She turned around to face him, but saw that he was already setting up the hair dryer at her dressing table. She walked the short distance and sat down in front of the mirror. He started up the hair dryer and slowly began brushing through her hair with the brush.

_Something's up. He usually lets Alice handle my hair and clothes. But today… Something's different. _As soon as she thought those thoughts, Regal switched off the hair dryer and asked whether her hair was to her liking. Ashley nodded her thanks. Perfect as usual. He was about to walk out the door when she grabbed his hand. He turned his head to look at her, his back still facing her.

"Mistress? Is something the matter?" He fully turned his body to face her and saw that her eyes were intense on his.

"Regal. What's up with you today? First, with Alice, then, my clothes, my hair… What's going on that you're not telling me?"

Without warning, he pulled her in for a hug. His right hand secured at her waist, while his left gently held her head to his shoulder, his head bent so that it was right next to her ear. So close that she could feel his breathe.

"Regal… What's wrong?"

"… I'm worried, Mistress," he replied softly.

"What are you worried about?"

"About you…"

"There's no need to worry about me if you're gonna be right with me, right?" she said, her voice lined with panic at the thought of Regal not being with her.

"Of course I'll be by your side always, Mistress… It's just that, I feel that we're running out of time," he said.

"Out of time…?" she asked questioningly.

"I feel that our days together, are running out…"

As soon as the words left his lips, Ashley felt as though his words were bullets that caused her heart to stop. Before she could do anything, her knees gave way. If it wasn't for Regal's hug, she would have fallen to the ground. He scooped her up into his arms and laid her down on the bed.

"Regal, are you telling me that I'm gonna die…?" she asked.

"Mistress, you misunderstand me. When I said that our time together is running out, I meant that I feel as though I am losing you to others around you. As though you'll trust someone more than you trust me. As though someone else will be closer to you than I ever was," he said. He was currently sitting on the edge of the bed, next to her.

She sat up and turned to face him, sitting on her calves (Japanese style). He was staring at the bed sheets, trying to avoid eye contact. She noticed this and said," Regal, I don't understand what made you feel that way, but listen when I tell you that you will never lose me, I will never trust anyone more than you and no one will be closer than you are to me. Understand?"

He still wasn't looking at her. She placed her hand under his chin and pulled his face up so that she could look him in the eyes. "Understand?" she repeated.

There was no escape for him. But he was captivated by her straight forwardness and the truth in her eyes. She truly meant every word spoken. "Yes, Mistress," he replied with a smile.

"Good!" she said happily. Very slowly, she placed both had on either side of his face and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. She let it linger for a little while before pulling away.

As Regal got up, he went to the shoe cabinet next to the giant two door closet, he got out a pair of white, suede, laced-up, high heeled shoes from 'Bimba and Lola'. Ashley now switched her seating position to her legs dangling off the bed so that Regal could lace up the shoes for her. He knelt on the ground and balanced her foot on his knee as he retrieved the shoe from the ground.

Once done, he got up from and dusted himself off as Ashley hopped off the bed. Regal gave her a once over as she twirled around for him. The dress was a bare-back with subtle white lace that rimmed the bottom of the dress and the ribbon on the back. It wasn't revealing, and made her look innocent. She was wearing white after all. He noticed how the dress fit her slender frame perfectly. It wasn't clingy or body-hugging. The dress was a little lose and flared out from the waist onwards. The dress ended at the knee.

Once done showing her clothes off to Regal, she rummaged through her accessory box and decided on wearing the beautiful 'Aztec' bangle and 'Aztec Medallion Locket from 'the House of Harlow' collection. The gold and black leather of the accessories clashed beautifully with her clothes.

As Ashley passed Regal who was holding the door open for her, she said," Please handle my changing of clothes and drying of my hair from now on. Ask Alice to do all the regular morning chores you handle while she's changing me. Just make sure it's not to strenuous on her, all right?"

He grinned, bowed at her feet, took her hand in his, kissed it and said," Of course, My Lady. As you wish."

Before she exited the room, she scooped up Raven in her arms and brought him downstairs with them. With that, they exited the room together, Regal closing the door behind them. As Ashley descended the stairs, she was greeted with a loud 'good morning' from Alice, Dee and Dum, and Lawrence.

Breakfast was already set up, and as she began to eat, she asked," So what's my schedule for today, Regal?"

"You are free today, except for tea with Ciel at 5p.m. Other that that, you are free to go wherever you wish to go, Mistress," answered Regal.

"I want to go to BSC. I miss that mall," she said.

All the servants began to smile like crazy. They knew that they'd be able to get out of the house if Ashley felt like going out. Ashley was kind to her servants, even though she NEVER called them her servants. To her, they were her friends. Her family. She would never refer to them as her servants, even though that was what they truly were. She loved taking them out with her, especially for lunch and shopping.

As if on queue, Alice, Dee and Dum started hooting and yelling with joy whereas Lawrence, who was 30 years old-the oldest among the four-smiled at the thought of them going out. He was mature for someone his age. Ashley rarely went out, with the exception of her 'assignments'. With school and homework five days a week, she took the weekends as her relaxation time. Going out was only on special occasions like birthdays or during the holidays when there was ample of time to spend.

Once finished with breakfast, Ashley turned her attention on Raven who stayed under the dining table next to her feet to avoid the sunlight that entered the room from the long windows. She kneeled down on the floor next to where Raven was stretched out under the table.

*_Sigh* _"Raven, come on out from under there," she said, trying to lure out the little wolf.

"Maybe, you shouldn't have brought him out. This is the brightest room in the whole house, besides your bedroom, Mistress," he said, chuckling.

"Shut up. I forgot that wolves are nocturnal, ok?" she said, pouting a little bit.

"Hahaha! Oh, Mistress…" he said as he knelt down behind her, hugged her around her waist and put his head in the crook of her neck.

She blushed at their awkward position and looked around to see if the others were still around. They weren't. She breathed a sigh of relief that they weren't seen by the others. _What would they think? If they saw Regal and I like this…?_

"Regal? Let me go! I need to get Raven out from under there!" she protested when he still hadn't let go of her.

"But, Mistress… You smell so good…" He said while nuzzling her neck, tempted to taste her skin like he usually did when he was teasing her.

"Regal, this is an order. Get off of me!" She said, exasperated.

"Of course, My Lady," he said nonchalantly.

She stretched her body to reach for Raven, and then pulled him into her lap. He instantly curled up into a little fur ball and fell asleep.

As quietly as possible, she carried Raven to his bed, avoiding sunlight in the house along the way with Regal following right behind her. When they reached the bedroom, Regal went in first to close the curtains. Once Ashley saw that the room was dark, she tucked Raven into his bed, grabbed her phone and bag, and quietly left the room as Regal closed the door silently behind him.

_**Downstairs-Entrance Hall, 11.30a.m. **_

"Mistress! I'm ready!" Alice said with a smile. She was wearing a simple pink tank top, a skirt with intricate pink floral designs, black ballerina flats and her usual black canvas sling bag. Her only accessory was an opal ring with a gold band. Everything that she was wearing was bought for her by Ashley.

The first thing Ashley looked at was the sling bag. She knew what was in that bag. Always. Because the contents always remained the same. The bag contained Alice's hand phone, wallet, two hand guns, several barrels of bullets and a dagger. Her main priority was to protect her Mistress. She would give up her own life to protect her. That's how loyal Alice was to Ashley. She owed so much to her. Ashley took her in when no one wanted her, fed her, clothed her, and gave purpose to her meaningless life.

Alice was a beautiful 30 year old, with deep red cascading curls that hang at waist length, serene features with gold eyes, sharp nose and a slight hint of freckles. A typical Victorian era beauty. Ashley and Regal stumbled upon her when they were in Italy on vacation 5 years ago. Their encounter was a strange one.

On the way back to the hotel they were staying at, they passed an alley. In the alley, they saw Alice, in a beautiful but tattered ball gown. She was lying on the ground, barely breathing, but not a scratch on her. The day they found her, was their last day in Italy. Therefore, it was convenient for them to take her back with them. Once she had woken up, she was fed, bathed and changed into new-and expensive-Italian clothes.

Alice couldn't remember anything about herself, only her name. Once the three of them returned to Malaysia, Ashley offered her a place to stay, but instead, Alice offered her services as a maid in return for a place to stay. Ashley tried to convince her that a maid was not necessary as she had Regal with her. After much convincing, Ashley gave up the discussion and allowed her to work as a maid for her.

However, that one faithful day, changed Alice's true position in the Flur-de-Lis household.

_**5 years ago**_

Ashley was out with Alice while Regal was taking care of the house. The time was around 7p.m when they headed out to buy some provisions for dinner. Even though Alice insisted that it was unnecessary for Ashley to go to the street market, Ashley tagged along anyway. Little did Ashley realize that there were a gang of bikers hanging around the area, but Alice noticed them.

She remembered what Regal told her before leaving the house: _Please protect the mistress. At any cause. Don't hesitate to kill those who threaten her life unless she says not to kill them. I know what you are capable off. _

Alice didn't quite understand what he said by that. What did her mean, 'I know what you are capable off' anyways? She felt the pocket in the black canvas bag Ashley bought for her when they were in Italy. Hidden in that pocket was a small handgun given to her by Regal. It was fully loaded.

_What was he thinking? Giving me a gun? I don't even know how to use a gun, let alone touched a gun before! _She had a frantic and worried look on her face. Ashley was currently buying some apples, obviously unaware of the danger lurking just around the corner.

But of course, Ashley knew that the bikers had intent to hurt them. She merely put up the act of an ignorant child. Regal and her had both knew that Alice was an excellent shooter, given any weapon, just from looking at her ever steady hands, even if Alice herself wasn't aware of her skill. They wanted to see how she would cope with this little obstacle. If Alice couldn't protect Ashley, Ashley would just have to protect her.

Once Ashley left the stall, the two headed back to the house. The time taken to walk to and fro was roughly 15 minutes on foot. Alice and Ashley both noticed that they were being followed, but neither of them said anything. There were a total 6 bikers, versus 2 females. _How cowardly, _Ashley thought to herself.

As she expected, the tallest of the group-the leader, she suspected- made a move to grab her from the back. His index finger was half an inch away from her back, when she heard a gun shot and a loud 'thud' behind her. She turned around to see Alice pointing the handgun that Regal gave to her where the leader's head was and the dead man with a hole in his skull. "Don't you dare touch my mistress with those filthy hands of yours!" she shouted at them.

Ashley smirked. _5 bullets left. 5 men to go. _The two who stood behind the leader made a charge for Alice, but before they could even take a full step, Ashley heard the sound of two gun shots and the two men fell dead to the ground. Alice looked up to the remaining three men.

"Anyone left?" she asked menacingly.

The shortest of the three was the first to speak. "How dare you? You little bitch!" he screamed, full of rage. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. Ashley knew that Alice anticipated him taking out a gun. She was now leaning against the light post, watching the fight.

The moment he pulled the trigger, Alice swerved to the right. The bullet passed her, and in the blink of an eye, she aimed for his head and fired. Two bullets left. Two to go. The last two men made no move to attack, and from what Ashley could see in their eyes, they valued their lives more than taking revenge for their gang. Alice pointed the gun at the two retreating figures and was about to kill them when she felt a hand on hers. She turned her head to see her Mistress, smiling at her.

"That's enough, Alice. Let them go," Ashley said.

"But, Mistress-"

"It's ok, Alice. They won't hurt me," Ashley assured her.

_Don't hesitate to kill those who threaten her life unless she says not to kill them. _She remembered what Regal told her.

Alice slowly lowered the gun and turned her attention to her Mistress.

"Mistress, are you hurt?" she asked.

"Nope! I'm ok. Are you?"

"I'm fine, Mistress."

"That's good. Let's head back and have a nice meal," Ashley said with a smile.

Alice picked up the purchases and walked behind Ashley. When they reached the front porch, Ashley turned back and asked her," Alice, will you defend this home and it's Mistress from all enemies?"

Alice replied," Yes, Mistress."

"Then that will be your duty in this household, on top of your maid duties. Is that all right?"

"If my Mistress wishes, then I will do so," Alice replied.

_**Present day, Entrance Hall-11.45a.m. **_

Lawrence, Dee and Dum walked out of their rooms, dressed and ready. Lawrence was wearing a simple blue shirt with black denim jeans and a pair of dark brown leather dress shoes. Dee and Dum who were both 21 years old wore similar dark green t-shirts with fashionably torn dark blue jeans and casual Nike shoes.

Even though Ashley couldn't see, she knew that all her servants were carrying weapons with them. Lawrence always brought along a violin case which contained the most powerful rifle that money could buy, while Dee and Dum hid two knives each under their slightly baggy jeans. The four of them left first in the black Lexus while Ashley waited for Regal.

The moment Ashley turned her head to look at him descending the stairs, her heart quite literally stopped. His hair was at its usually long length. He was wearing a simple plain fitting white long sleeve t-shirt with a pair of loose black slacks and his usual black shoes. Even though he was so under-dressed, he never looked so good to her.

The white long sleeved t-shirt emphasized his toned chest and abs even more. The simple ensemble made him look more relaxed than he usually was, which, in Ashley's mind, made him look oh-so attractive. She didn't realize that she was staring at him until…

"Ahem!"

Ashley blushed when she realized that Regal noticed her staring at him.

"Mistress, see something you like?" He asked. He bent his body forward so that he was the same height as her and they were face to face. He had his infamous smirk on his face, his eyes locked onto hers.

She immediately looked away, face still burning. "Just go get the car, Regal. That's an order."

"Of course, Mistress. Would you like to take the Ferrari today?"

"Yep. I miss using that car," Ashley said. The Ferrari was her favourite. She absolutely loved the all leather interior and the exclusivity of the two-seater car.

"Please wait here while I go and get the car, Mistress," he said.

Ashley locked up the front door and waited at the front porch for the car. The black Ferrari pulled up at the front. She daintily climbed into the car and buckled up.

"Ready, Mistress?"

"All set."

Today was gonna be a blast.

Thanks for the read and sorry for the long update! Muahahahaha….. Been thinking of ideas… In the next chapter:-

Enter Ciel and Sebastian! *winks*


	4. The Meeting

**Chapter 4: The Meeting **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji and Monoshitsuji. Just my OCs.

Thanks for the read!

_**Back home, 4.30p.m. **_

*_Sigh_* "30 more minutes to Ciel and Sebastian's arrival. They're always punctual," Ashley mused.

"That's true. Alice is preparing the guest room, Dee is preparing the tea table out in the garden, and Dum is preparing the dining room for dinner while Lawrence is getting out the ingredients for dinner. As for me, I'll be preparing the tea and snacks for this evening."

"Oh, I see."

"What tea would you like to drink, Mistress?"

"Err… Chamomile perhaps?"

"Something soothing and relaxing. Shall I prepare Earl Grey for Master Ciel?"

"That should be fine. Ciel likes Earl Grey, after all."

"Mistress, would a chocolate cake be ok for today's snack?"

"Uh-huh. I love your chocolate cakes," Ashley said, smiling cutely at Regal.

"All right then, Mistress. Everything is almost ready. Why don't you go upstairs and check on Raven?"

"Will do. See you in a bit, Regal!"

"Yes, Mistress."

_*Ka-chak* _

Ashley crept into her room to check on Raven, thinking he was still asleep. A few days ago, Regal told her that Raven was in fact, a hell hound, and a twin to Pluto, Ciel's dog. The only difference was that Raven didn't have the ability to change into a man. Instead, he could communicate to anyone just by physical contact. Raven was now lying on the ground. Just as Regal said, he was now a full grown wolf.

As Ashley took a step closer to the sleeping wolf, Raven's eyes opened. Ashley remembered Regal's précised instructions.

_Mistress, when Raven wakes up, the first thing he'll do after getting up will be to see your reaction. You will have to sit down on the ground and stare directly into his eyes. Stay completely calm. After a few moments, he will circle you. This is to make sure that it is truly you, Mistress. Once he stops in front of you, he will lean his head onto your lap and curl up. Gently stroke the fur on his head. You will feel a loud humming sound coming from the base of his throat. The next and final move may shock you. He will slowly get off you and then pounce on you. He will open his mouth and cold air will be blown onto your face. Do not move a muscle. This is his way of cherishing and marking his master. The moment he gets off of you, the ritual will be over and he will be loyal only to you. _

_**10 minutes later, 4.42p.m. **_

Raven was nuzzling Ashley's face. He was practically sitting on her lap, and boy was he heavy!

"Ok, Raven! Enough! Stop it! It tickles! Gross!"

Raven started to lick her face when she pushed him away and got up. He seemed disappointed.

"It's ok, Raven. I just have to get ready for today, ok?"

Raven's next move really surprised Ashley. He nodded his head in understanding.

"Good boy. Stay here ok?"

Once he nodded again, she left the room and closed the door behind her.

As she was walking down the staircase, she remembered the little outing today. After parking the car and meeting up with Alice and the others, the six of them went to 'La Bodega' to eat lunch. After that, they went shopping, looked at furniture and she even bought a book. Overall, it was fun. Dee and Dum made fun of Alice when she tried on a poofy dress while Ashley, Regal and Lawrence just laughed. Ashley found it even funnier when the sales assistant tried to flirt with Regal!

Being the gentleman that he was, he gently brushed off her flirtatious lines and told her that Ashley was his girlfriend. The moment he said that, the sales assistant huffed and puffed as she stormed away, clearly upset from getting turned down by such a handsome guy.

Ashley laughed at the idea of Regal being her boyfriend. He only said that due to the 'going-out procedure' that Ashley came up with. In public, Alice and Lawrence who were 'siblings' were Ashley's cousins while Dee and Dum where her adopted twin brothers. And of course, Regal was to play the role of her boyfriend. Truth be told, she couldn't imagine a better role for him to play.

As she walked down the stairs, Dee and Dum walked out of the kitchen.

"Mistress, your guests have arrived. They are parking in the visitor's car park," they said, in perfect unison.

"Thanks Dee, Dum," she replied.

The two of them walked to the either side of the double doors that led to the house. Ashley stood in front of the table in the centre of the entrance hall to welcome her guests. In the blink of an eye, Regal appeared next to her. She noticed that he had changed into his usual butler attire.

He whispered into her ear and said," They have arrived, Mistress."

She turned to face him and replied," Punctual as usual."

_*Ka-chak* _

"Welcome to the Flur-de-Lis household, Master Phantomhive," Dee and Dum said in unison.

Ciel entered with Sebastian following behind him carrying one large suitcase in his left hand and a medium-sized one in his right. Ciel was wearing dark blue jeans with 'Burberry' dress shoes, a white polo t-shirt and a dark navy blue jacket. Sebastian, on the other hand was wearing his butler uniform.

Once they were inside, Dee and Dum shut the double doors and proceeded to removing Ciel's jacket and taking the luggage from Sebastian to be taken to the rooms assigned to them.

"Master Ciel will be staying in the room next to mine on the first floor while Sebastian will be staying in the guest room next to Lawrence's room," Ashley said to Dee and Dum.

"Yes, Mistress," they bowed politely and went to put the luggage in the respecting rooms.

"Thank you, you two!" Ashley said.

"No problem, Mistress," they said in sync.

Dee, who took the larger of the two suitcases, went upstairs, while Dee proceeded to the guest room on the ground floor. Once Dee and Dum were out of sight, Ciel took a step closer to Ashley and kneeled before her.

"Thank you for accepting my request to stay at your house for the period of one week, Lady Ashley," he said, bowing his head.

Ashley kneeled down on the floor in front of him and pulled his face up so that he wasn't looking at the floor.

"No need for such formalities here," Ashley said with a kind smile on her face.

Ciel got up first and held out a hand to help her up. When she took it, Ciel pulled her into a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Ashley," he whispered into her hair. He was a good half a head taller than her. The last time she saw him was four years ago. Back then, they were still the same height.

"It's good to see you too, Ciel," she whispered into his neck.

Regal watched the two embrace and couldn't help but feel a slight stab in his heart. It hurt watching another man hold his Mistress. It hurt even more when he saw that Ashley didn't mind being hugged by Ciel. In fact, if he was being honest with himself, he was sure that she liked being hugged by him.

Regal knew Ciel's feelings towards Ashley, and Ashley was aware of his feelings too, but she didn't mind. He watched as the two pulled away from each other and took a step back.

"It's good to see you again, Sebastian," she smiled pleasantly.

"It's a pleasure, Lady Ashley," he replied, bowing low.

"Welcome, Master Ciel, Sebastian," Regal greeted while bowing.

At that moment, Alice walked in.

"Excuse me, Mistress. Tea is ready," Alice said.

"Welcome, honored guests," Alice bowed.

"Thank you, Alice," Ashley said, dismissing her.

"Let's have some tea, shall we, Ciel?"

"After the flight, it'll be nice to relax," Ciel replied.

The two teens walked through the open French windows to the garden tea table, their butlers following behind them.

Once they were both seated, Lawrence brought out the chocolate cake Regal made along with the pastries that he prepared.

"For tea today, I have prepared Chamomile for my Mistress, Earl Grey for Master Ciel and a chocolate cake, while our chef, Lawrence has prepared pastries as snacks," Regal said.

"Please enjoy, Mistress, honored guests," Lawrence said while bowing.

"Thank you, Lawrence," Ashley said.

"You're very welcome, Mistress," he replied before leaving.

Regal poured the tea for Ashley while Sebastian poured the tea for Ciel.

"I notice that you always thank your servants, no matter how small the task they perform," Ciel stated while drinking his tea.

"Of course! It's important to let someone who has performed a task know that his or her hard work has been appreciated," Ashley replied.

"I see. You're still the same girl I met four years ago," Ciel said.

"Well, of course I'm the same. How could I be any different?" She asked, clearly confused.

"What I meant was that, your values and your morals haven't changed at all," he replied.

"Is that a compliment?"

"It was merely a statement, my dear," he laughed at her silliness.

At the sound of the words 'my dear', Regal's mouth twitched. Ashley and Ciel may not have noticed, but Sebastian most certainly did. The two butlers were on good terms and Sebastian could just about guess what ticked him off. Sebastian decided to interrupt.

"Excuse me, Master, Lady Ashley, but if you don't eat the cake that Regal prepared as well as the pastries, they would all go to waste," he said while grinning.

"Sebastian…" Ciel said menacingly. He wasn't one to interrupt while talking, especially to Ashley.

"Sebastian's right. If we continue chatting, all this food would go to waste! Let's eat," she said, trying to calm down the fuming boy.

"Alright."

Ashley took a bite of the chocolate cake and couldn't help but moan at its deliciousness. That one moan turned on Regal and Ciel. When Sebastian saw what Ashley's moan did to the other two, he couldn't help but laugh. They were turned on by THAT?

"!"

Ashley was shocked to hear Sebastian's booming laughter, but was puzzled by Regal and Ciel's flushed faces. Apparently, Regal and Ciel knew EXACTLY why Sebastian was laughing.

_I am going to KILL him, _they both thought. One death glare from Regal and Sebastian immediately shut up. _At least he values his life,_ Regal thought. After the three of them recovered from the embarrassing situation, Ashley was still left beyond confused.

"Sebastian, why did you laugh?" Ashley asked.

"I just saw something funny, is all," he said. It wasn't a lie. Technically, he was telling the truth. Technically.

Ashley could see that he wasn't lying, but the answer was so vague!

"What was is that was so funny?"

"Ciel and Regal heard something."

"And how exactly is that funny…?"

"Their expressions were hilarious, Lady Ashley."

"I don't get it! I didn't hear anything!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Perhaps, they would tell you themselves?"

"Sebastian, I'm going to kill you," Ciel threatened.

"I second that," Regal chimed in.

"Can anyone PLEASE tell me what's going on?" Ashley asked, exasperated.

"I'll tell you later, before you sleep, Mistress," Regal said. Knowing full well that if he no one told her, she would pester him till 3 in the morning until he did.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Fine," she said pouting.

After finishing the cake, pastries and tea, Ciel suggested that they play a game of chess before freshening up before dinner.

Ashley led the way to the business room, Ciel following behind her with the two butlers at the back. Once inside the room, Sebastian locked the door while Regal started to set up the chess board. The lights were dimmed slightly, making the atmosphere in the room, quite tense.

As usual, Ashley would use the white pieces while Ciel dominated the black. The butlers stood behind the chairs of their respecting masters as the game began. Ashley made the first move. In the past, Ciel managed to beat Ashley 47 times out of 50 games. But that was four years ago, and this was now.

After an intense match, the game came abruptly to an end when Ashley muttered the words," Check mate". They had been playing for over an hour and the time was now 7.06p.m. Ciel sat back into the comfortable arm chair and looked at the chess board. There were six white pieces left on the board: The king, the queen, two bishops, one knight and one castle while there were only two black pieces remaining: The king and one knight.

Ciel knew very well what the remaining pieces on the board represented. The king was Ashley, the Queen was Alice, the two bishops were Dee and Dum, the castle was Lawrence and the knight was Regal. On the other hand, the black king was Ciel while the knight was Sebastian.

Ciel reflected on how true the circumstances on the chess board were similar to the current predicament. Ashley had all her key pieces with her on the chess board to the very end, whereas Ciel only had one. In real life, it clearly reflected that Ashley was extremely close with her servants whereas Ciel's one true companion was Sebastian.

Ciel was staring at the board for a really long time. So long that Ashley began to get worried. Regal had a faint idea what was bothering Ciel and decided to break the awkward silence.

"Excuse me, Mistress, Master Ciel. But I think that its time for the two of you to get ready for dinner. It would be a shame to see all that food go to waste," Regal said calmly.

"I agree with Regal. It's not healthy to eat too late," Sebastian added.

"Ciel…? Is something the matter?" Ashley asked, unsure of what to make of Ciel staring at the chess board.

"It's nothing…"

Ashley walked over to where Ciel was sitting and stood next to him. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and said," Ciel, its ok to get upset. Is it because you lost?"

_*Sigh* _"It's not because of that. Don't worry about it," he said smiling. He got up and adjusted his pants before turning to face Ashley.

"We should get ready. It's almost time for dinner. I'll see you downstairs, Ashley."

"Alright. See you downstairs," Ashley said as Ciel and Sebastian left the room.

_What was that about?_ Ashley couldn't help but wonder. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Regal, is my bath ready?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Erm… Regal?"

"What is it, Mistress?"

"Would you… erm… mind washing my back please? It's been kind of sore lately… erm… its ok if you don't want to…" she trailed off, looking away from him, clearly embarrassed.

"Of course, My Lady," he replied.

He turned off the lights and left the room. Ashley entered the bathroom and said," Regal, don't come in until I tell you to, ok?"

"Of course, Mistress."

He waited until he heard the movement of water in the tub.

"You can come in now…"

Ashley was already in the tub, completely naked and totally submerged in the water. The water was coated with bubbles. Therefore, Regal couldn't see her body. He removed his jacket and tie, and then rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. Ashley took the opportunity to pull her legs up to her chest and wrap her arms around her calves, her smooth back now exposed.

Regal took the bar of soap from the counter and lathered it all over her back. Once satisfied, he took the scrub and cleaned her back gently. Regal took the shower head from its stand and turned it on. He moved his hand up and down her back in order to wash off all the soap.

He turned off the water and got down to massaging Ashley's back. Kneeling down behind the tub, he placed his hands on Ashley's shoulders and massaged her gently. He slowly moved south, pressing his knuckles to the contours of her back, making sure that the motion would not cause her any pain. He now had a slight problem. He couldn't see the bottom half of Ashley's back due to all the bubbles. No matter how skilled he was at other things, he still needed to see where to massage.

He sighed inwardly at the thought of making a request. Ashley turned her head and said," Why'd you stop? It was so nice and soothing."

"Mistress, I can't see the rest of your back. Would you mind draining the water?"

"It's fine. I still have time to get ready right?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Wait in the bedroom, please."

"Of course, Mistress."

The moment he closed the door behind him, he heard the sound of water gushing down the drain. Once she was dry, she wrapped the towel under her arms and sported a strapless towel dress.

"Regal?"

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Please close your eyes."

He closed his eyes and wondered what her plan was. He heard the springs of the mattress creak.

"Mistress?"

"You can open your eyes now…"

When he opened his eyes, he saw Ashley lying face down on the bed with nothing but her underwear on.

"This will make it easier to massage my back, right?" Ashley asked from the bed.

"… Yes…"

Regal walked over to the bed and went on with massaging her back. Regal kneeled on the bed in order to get into a better position.

_Oh wow… This feels amazing… _Ashley couldn't help but enjoy the massage that Regal was giving her. Slowly, he felt her muscles relax and noticed that she was enjoying it. How he wished he could ravish her then and there. How he wanted to flip her body over and kiss her lips. How he wanted to make sweet love to her right now. She was, after all, only clad in her innocent grey underwear. How he yearned to feel her tight walls around his dick, his Mistress screaming his name as he released in her.

But all those thoughts went out the window when he heard his name being called.

"Regal? Thanks for the massage. You can stop now."

"You're welcome, Mistress. Were you relaxed?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'll let you get dressed, Mistress. Would you like me to wait outside?" Regal was about to head out the door when Ashley pulled him back.

When he turned around, he was shocked at the sight before him. Ashley was still only wearing her underwear, her left hand pulling him back and her right hand covering her breasts.

"Please st-"

Before she could even finish what she was about to say, Regal pushed her back onto the bed, his mouth on hers. The sight of her almost naked made him lose all control. His kisses weren't gentle. The feeling of her now exposed breasts against his clothed chest made him moan into the kiss. Ashley's hands were on his shoulders. He wasn't sure if she was trying to push him away, or pulling him to her. Either way, he knew that he had to stop. And he had to stop NOW.

He was about to pull away when he heard a moan coming from the girl under him. It was then did he notice that his erect cock was pressed against the warmth of her clothed vagina.

"Ahh… Regal… Please… stop…"

This wasn't like the usual Ashley. She wanted this. She actually wanted him. And she wanted him now. _Come on, Regal! Snap out of it! There are guests downstairs! Who are expecting the Mistress! _The logical part of his brain was screaming at him. _Damn… I just want to push myself all the way into her and fuck her over and over again… Screw everyone else! _The more horny and irrational side of his brain shouted.

Right now, the logical side of his brain was winning.

He stopped kissing her and pulled away. Her face was flushed and her arms were now covering her breasts as Regal moved to sit up.

"Regal… Why'd you… do… that…?"

"Forgive me, Mistress. But it's your fault for wearing nothing but your underwear." Regal smirked as he said this.

Ashley turned away and he chuckled. "Don't worry, Mistress, I won't peek."

"You'd better not," she muttered.

She tiptoed to her cupboard and pulled out a black, sleeveless dress. She wore her bra and slipped on the dress. Once she got her arms through the right holes, Regal helped to zip up the dress. This dress was quite similar to the white one she wore earlier today. The only difference was that it was not a bare back and had no lace. The overall design was about the same. Regal put on the same shoes she wore earlier today. As she passed him on the way out, she blushed and hurried down the staircase.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. Regal followed behind her. Once they reached the dining room, they saw Ciel sitting down while Lawrence and Alice were setting the table with Sebastian standing right behind him.

Lawrence had prepared a Japanese meal. Chawanmushi and prawn maki for starters, followed by unagi-don for Ciel and butter salmon-don for Ashley. Last but no least, Lawrence made a green tea ice cream cake for dessert.

Once done wiping his mouth, Ciel said two words to Lawrence that made the whole room quiet.

"Thank you."

After getting over the shock, Lawrence said," You are very welcome, Master Ciel."

Everyone was speechless. Everyone except Ashley. Her chin in her palms, Ashley smiled at Ciel who was sitting across from her. He was looking at the table, a slight blush on his cheeks. Ciel never was one to thank anyone. The only one he thanked was Ashley.

He never thanked his servants, so this was a first when he thanked Lawrence. To break the silence, Ashley thanked Lawrence too.

"Thanks lots, Lawrence! It was wonderful," Ashley said happily.

"You're very welcome, Mistress."

Ashley and Ciel stood up almost at the same time, their butlers standing behind them. With that, the four of them left the dining room and headed for the business room. When they entered the business room, Ashley noticed that Sebastian had a large envelope that she had not seen with him back in the dining room.

_**Business room, 8.45p.m. **_

Once seated opposite each other, Sebastian placed the envelope in front of Ashley on the table. Ashley looked from the envelope to Ciel.

"What's this?"

"Something you may find interesting."

"Do you find it interesting?"

Ciel shook his head and said," No, I find it very puzzling."

Ashley opened the envelope and pulled out 5 sheets of paper. She began reading through the first sheet.

**Name: **Aeric (the Phantom)

**Birthday: **20th October 1994

**Appearance: **16 years old, 6 foot 3, dark brown-black eyes, black hair.

**Background: **Orphan, found on the day of birth.

**Characteristics: **Skilled in hand to hand combat, swords, guns, heavy weaponry, spying. Dark and gloomy demeanor, hooded eyes.

**Work: **Assassin

**Organization: **Phantom Cooperation

**Position: **Top assassin, known as Phantom.

She looked up on she was done reading and said to Ciel," Is this all the information you have on this guy? Not even a last name?"

"Keep reading."

She flipped to the next page. It was a layout of the Phantom Cooperation head quarters. The next page was a picture of a tall guy getting out a black Honda. The fourth page was of the same guy sitting on a bench in a park. The only problem with the two pictures was that Ashley could not guy's face at all. All the pictures only showed her the back of his head.

"Ciel, I can't even see his face."

"You still have one more page to look at."

_*Sigh* _She turned to the last page. It was a picture of the boy described in the document, or so she assumed. This time, the picture was taken up close. She could see his face clearly. However, something was a bit strange. This boy looked familiar. Regal too had been looking at the documents. When he saw the picture of the boy on the last page, he knew why Ashley thought he looked familiar.

"Ciel, what is the point of you showing me this? Is his on your execution list?"

"No, he's not. The Queen told me to recruit him. She wants him to be of service to her."

"Why show this to me, then?"

"I did some research and pulled in a few favors for some information. Word has it that he has been transferred to the main head quarters, which is right here, in KL. The only reason behind his transfer is because he is in search of someone. Someone dear to him."

"What does this have to do with me? Do you need my help in recruiting him?"

Ciel shook his head.

"Don't you find him familiar?"

"Yes, but I'm sure I've never seen him before."

"Ashley, think about it. He's the same age as you, has the same birthday as you and he looks like you!"

She understood what he meant immediately and said," Ciel, I do not have a twin brother. I lost my parents. Not my memory."

"I'm not implying that you did. The details in the document state that he is an orphan. Did your parents mention anything about you having a sibling?"

"As I said earlier, I did not lose my memory. If my parents had told me anything, I would remember." She paused for a while and thought back.

"There was this one thing though…"

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"My mother once told me that I was supposed to have an older brother. When I asked her what she meant, she told me that her first born died before they could take it out of her. She was very sad about that."

"What if the baby didn't die?"

"She said that the doctors told her that she had a miscarriage."

"They told her?"

"They injected her with a drug, so that she wouldn't any pain during the delivery."

"Where was your father?"

"He was on a flight back from Australia, trying to make it in time for the delivery. He only arrived 3 hours later though. My mother was already asleep by then."

"Then what happened?"

"The doctors told him that only one of the twins survived. He cried, and so did my mother when she found out what happened. However, no one saw the baby that never survived."

"It is a possibility, that that boy is your twin brother, Ashley."

"Mistress, what Master Ciel is saying is true. It is very possible," said Regal.

"Why do you say that?"

"The two of you have very similar features. Something quite commonly found in twins."

"Like what?"

"For instance, the two of you have similar hair colour," Sebastian said.

"Everyone in my school has black hair."

"Both of you have the same nose," said Ciel.

"You and him share the exact same eye colour, Mistress," said Regal.

"High cheek bones," Sebastian chimed in.

"The fair skin," Ciel said.

"And the same pinna," Regal added.

Ashley turned to look at Ciel. From the lack of surprise in his facial expression, she deduced that this was one of the features that had already been discussed with Sebastian.

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked, clearly confused.

"Only blood relatives-in other words, your father, mother, brother, or sister- share the same pinna, which is the outer part of the ear, Mistress," Regal said.

After a moment of silence, Ashley decided to say something.

"Is this the reason for your visit?"

"Yes," Ciel replied.

"Why does this concern me, again?" Ashley asked.

"First of all, Malaysia is your jurisdiction. Anything that concerns the Queen's business here should be consulted with you first. Same goes for Alois and I. His jurisdiction is Tokyo, whereas mine is New York."

"Second reason?"

"Secondly, I thought that you might find this guy interesting and find out more about him. As well as the reason the Queen wants to recruit him."

"I see. I'll help out."

"Thank you."

"Ciel, was Aeric previously in New York?"

"Yes, until he got transferred here. Why?"

"Is Phantom Cooperation a global network?"

"Yes. Their head quarters are in the capital of every country. Their main head quarters, however, is here."

"Why fund the main head quarters here? It makes no sense! There are hardly any crimes in Malaysia. Hardly any killings at all."

"Maybe they wanted to lay low?"

"That could be the reason."

Ashley relaxed back into her chair and took a deep breath.

"Mistress, it's getting quite late."

She looked at the Rolex on her watch. True enough, they were talking for almost 2 hours straight.

"Regal's right. It is getting late, Ciel."

"We should be getting ready for bed," Ciel said.

"We should," Ashley agreed. She put the documents back into the envelope and excited the room. They walked down the hall and took a right to the bedrooms. Before going to bed, they wished each other.

"Good night, Ashley."

"Good night, Ciel, Sebastian."

"Good night, Lady Ashley."

Once Ashley was back in her room, Regal closed the door. Raven was lounging on the floor. In the short span of time, she noticed that he had gotten even bigger. Ashley sat on the edge of her bed and took off her shoes. Raven walked over and put his head on her lap. When Ashley put her hands on his head, she heard a voice in her mind.

_I missed you. _

She looked at Raven who was rubbing his head against her knee.

"I miss you too."

She held his head and asked him mentally, _Where were you during dinner? _

Raven replied, _I was out in the garden. Lawrence noticed that I felt like running. _

"I see."

Raven pressed his forehead against mine and I heard his voice in my mind again.

_Good night, Ashley. _

"Good night"

He trotted out of the room and then I heard the main front door open, then close.

She turned to Regal," Why is he sleeping outside?"

"He prefers the cool outdoor air."

Ashley just nodded. Regal had laid out her night gown on the bed. She grabbed it and ran to the bathroom.

She changed quickly, brushed her teeth and washed her face. Once done, she stepped out and dumped her clothes into the laundry basket by the door. Regal had already turned off the main lights. The only source of light in the room came from her small table lamp.

Regal was fluffing the pillows when Ashley was staring out the window.

"Mistress, did that meeting bother you?"

"Not the meeting, Regal. It was that boy. Aeric. To think that he could be my twin brother..."

"It's a normal reaction, Mistress. You just need time to adjust to the thought of you having an older brother."

"You're right. I'll get used to it."

"It's getting late, Mistress. You should sleep."

"Wait. You have yet to tell me what Sebastian was laughing at during tea," Ashley said.

_*Silence*_ Regal was shocked that she still remembered the tea incident.

"Regal. Please tell me."

"Is that an order?"

"Do I have to make it one?" Ashley asked.

"No, Mistress."

"Then, tell me!" Ashley asked excitedly.

"Well, when you ate the chocolate cake I made, you moaned…"

"Was that the funny sound?"

"In that sense, yes."

"What made you and Ciel blush?"

"You moaning, Mistress…"

Ashley had a look of confusion on her face. _Why would those two be embarrassed when I'm the one that moaned? And did it really sound that funny?_

"Mistress, you fail to understand."

"Then explain."

"Your moan excited both Ciel and I. When Regal saw the state that we were both in, he could help but laugh." He let out a breath and waited for Ashley's response.

"I don't understand. How can my moan excite you?" Ashley did not understand that the word 'excite' meant 'turn someone on sexually' in this particular situation.

"Would you care for me to explain," Regal asked, grinning ear to ear.

Without a second thought, Ashley said," Yes, please!"

"Very well, Mistress…"

Muahahahaha! Cliff hanger! But not for long will try to update before the week is over! Reviews and ideas would be appreciated. Thanks yo!


	5. Bring It On

**Chapter 5: Bring It On **

**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji and Monoshitsuji do not belong to me. Only my OCs.

Regal stepped closer to Ashley. _Am I really gonna ravish her here...? Now...? _He looked into her eyes.

"Regal! Hurry and show me what you mean!" She said excitedly.

He knew it was so wrong. So very, very wrong. But what could he do? She practically gave him an order. Something that she would regret. Something he KNEW she would regret.

"Mistress, are you sure...?"

"Of course I'm sure! I want understand what you mean."

"Ok then..."

He took one step closer to her. The final step, before he put his hands on her hips and brought her body against his. She lost her footing and ended up falling against his chest.

"Regal? Are you feeling insecure again?" Ashley asked, totally misunderstanding his actions.

Before she could say anything else, he pulled her face up to his. He kissed her, just like how he kissed her before dinner. He could feel her hands on his chest, gently trying to push him away. His lips left hers and slowly travelled to her neck. While he kissed the base of her throat, his hands left her hips and moved to grope her butt.

"Eep!" She let out a small yelp as she felt his hands on her ass.

She could feel his mouth, inching closer to her chest. But that was not the only thing she felt. There was something really hard pressing at the point just below her belly button.

That was when she understood what he meant when she got him 'excited'. She caused him to have an erection.

"Regal, stop kissing me." She said; a little bit out of breathe.

"Is that an order?" he murmured against her cheek.

"Do I have to make it an order?" She asked.

"No, Mistress."

He released his grip on her butt and took two steps away from her. She glared at him while he just smiled.

"When you meant 'excited', you meant that you had an erection, right?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"Then why didn't you just TELL me?" she demanded.

"You were the one who asked me to explain. When you didn't understand, you asked me to show you what I meant! I was only carrying out your orders, Mistress."

She was silent. She knew he had a point. Technically, this was her fault.

"Did you have to grope my butt?" she asked.

"Yes. It really turns me on, Mistress," he said, smirking when he saw her face colour change from ivory to red.

"Get out!"

"Good night to you too, Mistress," he chuckled as he closed the door behind him.

3 minutes after he left the room, Alice came barging in.

"Mistress! Are you ok? I heard you scream 'get out'! Was it an intruder?"

"More like a pest..." Ashley mumbled.

"What was that, Mistress?"

"It was nothing! I thought I saw a rat. That's all. Good night!"

"All right then... Good night, Mistress."

She hopped onto the bed and tucked herself under the covers.

"Dang it, Regal..." she muttered into her pillow.

She suddenly felt the blanket being pulled away from her. She flipped her body and sat up in alarm. With inhuman speed, she reached under her mattress to pull out a small handgun and pointed it at the intruder. Only, it wasn't an intruder. It was Regal.

"Mistress...? It's me," he said, cautiously. Even though he couldn't die from a single bullet, it still hurt like hell to get shot. And he was in no mood to experience that pain. He knew he wouldn't be able to duck her shot. She was a spot on, sharp shooter. She always aimed for the heart, because even if she missed it, a part of the body would still be shot.

Ashley quickly realized her mistake and lowered the gun.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me," she apologized.

"It's ok, Mistress. Maybe I shouldn't have taken you by surprise," he said while smiling meekly.

"Why'd you come in anyway?"

"I heard you call my name..."

"..."

"Mistress...?"

"What is it...? I'm sleepy..."

"Where you thinking of me...?"

"Isn't it obvious? You can't expect me to just forget about what you did just now, you know..."

"Of course, Mistress. Good night," Regal said.

"Good night."

_**Dining Room-10.15 a.m. **_

Ashley was already sitting in her usual seat, waiting for Ciel and Sebastian to come down for breakfast. Her now shoulder length hair was tied up into a loose and messy bun. She was wearing a pair of skinny, light blue jeans, a white loose blouse matched with a pair of soft brown leather flats. She crossed her legs as she sipped her caramel tea while staring out the window.

As she was about to take another sip of tea, she heard footsteps against the cool marble steps of the staircase. Of course it was easy to tell that there were two people coming down. As expected, Ciel entered the room before Sebastian did.

"Good morning, Ashley. Did you have to wait long?" Ciel said.

"Good morning. Not long at all."

"Good morning, Lady Ashley," said Sebastian.

"Good morning," she said while smiling.

"Good morning, Master Ciel," said Regal.

"Good morning," Ciel replied.

"This morning's breakfast consists of freshly baked garlic bread, foot long sausages, cheese omelettes and hash browns," said Regal.

Ciel took the seat across from Ashley. Once he sat down, both Regal and Sebastian simultaneously piled up food onto Ashley and Ciel's plates respectively.

Ciel grinned at Sebastian while Sebastian smirked at him.

"How would you like to make a little bet?" he asked her.

Ashley slowly set her teacup down and looked at Ciel. She wasn't one who enjoyed making bets. Particularly with Ciel and Alois, mainly because she knew that they would ask their butlers for help in order to win the bet, while her on the other hand, preferred to win bets without Regal's help. And particularly if she knew she wouldn't win the bet.

"OK, now what's the bet?" Ashley said.

Ciel looked thoroughly amused. There was that wicked gleam in his one blue eye again.

"I bet that you won't lose your virginity to Regal."

Ashley froze the moment she heard the bet. In other words, in order to make Ciel lose the bet, she **WOULD **have to lose her virginity to Regal.

"I bet that you won't lose your virginity to Sebastian," Ashley said wickedly.

She noticed the way the two sometimes stared at each other. She knew that Ciel lost his first kiss to Sebastian. _This should be fun..._

Ciel blushed lightly at her bet.

"F-fine! You're on!" he said.

She chuckled at his embarrassment.

"Alright then, let's eat before the food gets cold."

As Ashley began eating, Regal looked at her as she cut into her sausage. _She doesn't seem fazed in the least, despite the fact that she has to lose her virginity to me in order to win. _

Truth be told, Ashley already planned for something like this to happen and she wanted to lose her virginity only to Regal. She knew that he'd be gentle and sweet if she asked.

"One question, though," Ashley asked.

"What is it?" Ciel said.

"How would we know who is telling the truth?"

"Pardon me, but why don't you command Sebastian and I to tell the truth?" Regal suggested.

"That's fine with me," Ciel said.

"Me too," she said.

The remainder of breakfast was left eaten in silence. Once Ashley had finished, she excused herself from the table, leaving Regal to clear up her plate, cutleries and teacup set. She made her way to her bedroom, grabbed her sling bag, and then walked out the front door. She was about to make her way to the mini car park area when she heard footsteps behind her. Ashley turned around to see Ciel leaning against the door frame, hands crossed against his chest.

He was wearing a fedora* with a single black rose on its brim, tilted down so that it covered his right eye, a simple black button down shirt with folded ¾ sleeves matched with a pair of dark wash jeans.

"Where're you heading out to?" he asked lazily.

"I need to meet up with someone who has some information on Aeric," she replied with a smile.

"You're not taking Regal along?"

"Nope. I'll be fine on my own." She gave him a little wave and walked towards a massive custom made black futuristic-looking Harley Davidson parked next to the Ferrari. She pushed up the seat to reveal a storage space big enough to house a sniper, two automatics, 2 revolvers and her sling bag. Once she dumped her sling bag into the storage space, she brought the seat down.

Ashley then slipped the black helmet on her head and fastened the buckle on it. She threw her right leg over the seat and slotted the key into the slot, and started up the engine. She leaned forward and rode out pass the gates, saluting to Ciel before she left.

Ciel waved a small good bye until she couldn't be seen, and then walked back into the house. Regal closed the door and escorted him to the library.

"Where did she go?" he asked Regal a tad bit impatiently. He was seated in a beautiful vintage leather arm chair.

"I'm sorry, Master Ciel, but my Mistress specifically ordered me not to reveal her whereabouts in fear that you might attempt to look for her," Regal said.

"Fine, then. Sebastian!"

"Yes, Young Master?"

"Find her now!"

"Yes, my Lo-"

Before Sebastian could even finish his sentence, Regal cut in.

"I cannot allow you to carry out that order, Sebastian. Master Ciel, please retract that order."

"And why is that?" Ciel asked menacingly.

"That is because my Mistress did not want to be found. Using **ANY **means necessary. That means that I'll be forced to stop Sebastian if you insist the order be carried out."

"Damn it," Ciel muttered under his breath. He knew that Sebastian was no match for Regal. There was no doubt that Regal would win hands down.

"Young Master? Do you wish to retract that order?" Sebastian asked, cautiously.

"Fine. I retract the order."

At the sound of that, Regal relaxed.

"My Mistress has also ordered me to assist you in terms of transportation," he said.

"And that means...?" Ciel asked, already feeling bored.

"If you need to go anywhere, please feel free to ask."

"Mm-hmm..."

"Would you like to read any books, Young Master? Lady Ashley has a vast collection of books."

True enough, every corner of the room had ceiling height book shelves, filled with books that were now impossible to find or out of print.

"My Mistress enjoys reading very much. You will find her selection of books to your liking, Master Ciel," said Regal.

"What book would you recommend me?" Ciel asked.

"It depends on what type of book you feel like reading."

After thinking for a moment, Ciel decided.

"I'd like to read Shakespeare's Illustrated Tales," Ciel said while smirking. Only a total of three copies remained. It was that exclusive. Both he and the Queen had a copy each. To his surprise, Regal walked over to the book shelve behind the armchair that Ciel was seating in and pulled out a hardcover book.

"Here you are, Master Ciel," Regal said as he handed the book to Ciel.

For a solid 4 hours, Ciel sat there in the leather arm chair, reading Shakespeare's stories.

_**Pearl Bar-4p.m. **_

Ashley walked into the dimly lit bar, wearing a pair of big, round sunglasses. As she sashayed to the bar area where a man wearing a pair of light coloured khakis and a white shirt was sitting, she removed her sunglasses and kept it in her bag.

As she sat down next to the man, he took her hand in his and kissed it. She smiled at him and ordered a karlua* from the bartender. The man was sipping on a glass of red wine.

"Well, well, well. It's been almost 2 years since I've last seen you, Ashley," he said.

"Right back at you, Aden," she smiled.

Aden worked as a writer and a photographer from Italy. He was in his early 20's and a very good looking man. Well, he's her cousin, as well as the person who took those pictures of Aeric.

"How've you been? You look very pretty, Ashley. Just like a model!"

"Thanks, Aden. I've been fine. Let's skip to the reason why I called you," Ashley said.

"Right, then. Why do you want to know about Aeric?"

"The Queen wants to recruit him. Like she recruited me, Ciel and Alois."

"I see. "

"What do you know about him?"

"He's currently studying in Gardens International School."

"You mean portraying a student."

Aden smirked. "In other words, yes."

"What else?"

"He's looking for a girl and claims that she is his twin sister. The thing is, when he described how she looked like, he described you."

"I've heard from Ciel as well. There's nothing else? Nothing important?"

"He's been searching for you."

"He's lonely," she whispered.

"Yes, he is."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"No. He's been moving around a lot. Only attending school once in a while."

"How do you know all this?" She asked.

"I know people in Phantom, as well as the teachers who keep an eye on him."

"I see. Please contact me if anything out of the ordinary comes up, Aden."

"Will do, Ashley." He said as he saluted her with his glass of wine.

She chugged down the last of her karlua and said," Thanks for the drink."

"Anytime, couz. See you around!" he said.

She slipped out of the Pearl Bar, revved up the engine and made her way back home.

_**Flur-de-Lis House-4.45p.m. **_

Ashley parked the Harley Davidson in the mini car park and made her way to the front door. Before she could retrieve her keys from her bag, Regal opened the door for her.

"Welcome back, Mistress."

"Thanks, Regal. Where are Ciel and Sebastian?"

Regal grinned and said," Let's just say that they're doing what's necessary in order to make you lose the bet."

Ashley's eyes widened considerably.

"They're doing IT in the room upstairs?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"I don't believe this..."

"Would you like some proof?"

Her jaw dropped.

"Are you crazy? I'm not gonna sneak up there and watch them have sex!"

"Mistress, you don't have to watch them. Just hear them. They're quite loud," Regal said.

_*Sigh* _"I need to go upstairs to my room."

Ashley and Regal both walked up the stairs in silence. As they were nearing her bedroom, Ashley began blushing when she heard what was happening in Ciel's room.

"AA-AHHHHH! Sebastian! Ughh! Harder~"

"Young Master... AGHH!"

"Ah... GOD! Sebastian! I'm c-cuming!

"Young Master..."

"S-Sebastian...? Why'd you stop...?"

"You want it, Young Master...?"

"Fuck me till I cum Sebastian!"

"Yes, My Lord," she heard Sebastian say.

"SEBASTIAN! ARGH! FASTER! Oh God, please go faster!"

"AH! Young Master!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! SEBASTIAN!"

"YOUNG MASTER!"

"That was... so nice... Sebastian..."

"You'd better rest, Young Master..."

"Stay with me... Sebastian..."

"Of course, My Lord..."

Ashley quickly ran into her soundproof room as Regal shut the door behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Ashley asked.

She noticed that Regal still had his hand on the doorknob. She literally felt her heart stop when she heard the lock click into place.

He then turned to face her.

"That was called sex," he said softly.

_*GULP* Oh God... What did I get myself into...? _

"Ready to make them lose their side of the bet, Mistress?"

*Fedora= a gentleman's hat

*Karlua= an alcoholic drink, a mix of Irish Baileys and full cream milk with ice.

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter may be up sooner than you think! **


	6. Of Siblings

**Chapter 6: Of Siblings**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Monoshitsuji!

**Thanks for the read! ;) **

"Regal..."

Regal smirked at her, shoved his hands into his back pockets, slouched his shoulders then said," What's wrong, Mistress?"

"You've got to be crazy if you think I'm gonna have sex with you just to make Ciel lose the bet! I'm not like him. I'm not the type who would do everything in my power just to get what I want!"

Regal lost the smirk and bore his eyes into hers. All he found was the truth. Dejectedly, he made his way to the door without a word.

Only then did Ashley realize the damage of her words. Before he could get his hand on the doorknob, she hugged him from behind.

Regal slowly turned his head back to look at Ashley. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"You know what…"

He pried her hands off him and put his hands on her shoulders. "You think I got offended by saying that you don't want to have sex with me in order to win a bet?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

*Sigh* "You're right. I got a bit offended."

"I think you misunderstood me."

He raised an eyebrow and said," OK. Then explain what you meant."

"If we were to have sex, I'd like us to do it on our own terms. Not just to win some stupid bet."

Regal played with a loose strand of hair on Ashley's face as he said," That sounds fair enough."

Before he walked out the door, he lightly kissed her lips, leaving her a bit fazed but happy.

Once he left, Ashley thought of something rather mischievous and went next door. The door wasn't locked.

*Knock* *Knock* *Creak* (door opens)

"What's with all the noise, Ciel?" Ashley said while leaning against the door frame, smirking at the fact that Ciel and Sebastian were still in bed. Still completely naked.

"Ashley?" Ciel exclaimed.

"Lady Ashley," Sebastian greeted while playing with a lock of Ciel's hair.

"Looks like you made me lose my side of the bet. "

Now it was Ciel's turn to smirk. He put both his hands behind his bed and leaned back against his pillow. He said," So, when will it be my turn to lose my side of the bet?"

"I'm not sure yet. But even if I do lose my innocence to Regal, it won't be to make you lose your side of the bet, Ciel."

"Should we decide on a time limit, then?"

"Ciel let me make myself clear. I will not subject Regal and myself to have sex in order to win."

"A penalty, in that case," Ciel said, triumphantly.

"Fine. What be the penalty?"

"Tell me about your past. Your childhood, your parents' deaths, how about you came into a contract with Regal. "

Ashley contemplated on it for a while before finally agreeing to it.

As she was about to go downstairs to the drawing room, she turned back to Ciel and said," Please dress decently. Dinner will be served at 7." She closed the door behind her and made for the stairs.

Once in the drawing room, she settled down into a wooden chair in front of an easel. Ashley picked up her paint brush, dipped it into some paint, but before she could place her brush onto the paper, there was a knock on the door.

"Mistress!" Regal barged in.

"You may come in," Ashley said, exasperated.

"Forgive me, Mistress, but Alice has fainted."

"Where is she?"

"Lawrence carried her back to her room."

"Cause of fainting?"

"Sudden flashback of memories."

At the sound of that, Ashley's eyes widened.

"Does she remember everything?"

"Not everything. Hardly anything, actually."

"What was it? The memory fragment."

"It was a scene from the ball she attended before we found her in the alley. She was dancing with a man and she seemed happy."

"No clue as to her past?"

"None whatsoever, Mistress," Regal replied.

"Is she alright now?"

"Yes, she's asleep."

*Sigh*

"Dinner is almost ready, Mistress," Regal said.

"Alright. I'm going to freshen up."

"Would you like some help, Mistress?" A mischievous grin on his face.

Ashley blushed and turned her back to him. "No, thank you! I'm perfectly capable of showering on my own!"

"Of course, Mistress." With that, he made his way to the garden.

Once in her bedroom, Ashley stripped, hopped into the shower and scrubbed her body. She rinsed off the soap, dried herself and wrapped a towel around her body before stepping out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

She then opened her double-door closet and pulled out a dark maroon coloured dress with a tight, strapless bodice and princess folds that ended at mid-thigh. She slipped on her underwear, a strapless bra and pulled on the dress. As she was about to pull up the zipper, she felt Regal's hands weasel their way through the opening at the back of the dress and hug her at her stomach area.

Ashley involuntarily blushed when she felt his pinky finger at the edge of her underwear.

"Regal, get out or help me zip up my dress."

He let her out of his hold and zipped her up, just as he was told.

"There. Shall I wait for you outside?"

"Escort me downstairs. I need to ask you something regarding the plans for tonight."

"Of course, Mistress."

_**Dining Hall-7pm **_

Lawrence began to set the food on the table. There was wide variety of food too. When he was done, he proudly announced," Dinner is served!"

Ashley helped herself to the spaghetti while Ciel scooped some mash potatoes onto his plate.

"When will I get to hear about your past, Ashley?"

"Things will come to those who are patient, Ciel," Ashley said, giggling a little.

"I am not a patient person, Ashley," he said quietly.

"Sigh… I know that. I was just teasing you. Lighten up!"

"After dinner."

Regal and Ashley shared a knowing look before she said;" We have a guest tonight."

Ciel raised an eyebrow and asked; "Who?"

Ashley smiled her Cheshire cat smile and said two words that made everyone's eyes widen except Regal's.

"My brother."

The rest of dinner was eaten in silence. Ciel couldn't begin to even imagine what Ashley had in store; neither did he want to know. Ashley was known very well for her unpredictability and well thought out and executed plans.

Once the table was cleared completely of food, Ciel asked, "What time is Aeric coming?"

Ashley's expression was thoughtful. "Around 9, if I'm not mistaken."

"How did you even contact him?"

"My cousin-Aden helped me send him a message. He has agreed to come to see if I'm his long lost sister."

"What connection does Aden have to Aeric?"

"Now now, Ciel. I am not a liberty to relay any information regarding Aden to you."

After a moment of silence, Ciel asked, "Will he be staying here?"

"No, he will not. He has his own residence. He will merely be dropping by for a visit."

"Fine. Is my presence welcome during his visit?"

"I advice you against being present during his visit. I do not want matters of the Queen to intercede. Not yet, anyway."

"Do you suggest I leave?"

"That would be advised for the time being. Lawrence would be pleased to drive you wherever you wish to go."

"I guess there is no other way. So be it."

"Thank you, Ciel."

Ciel let out a small *hmph* as he left the dining table with Sebastian at his side. Lawrence peeped out of the kitchen and looked towards his Mistress. "I assume you wish for me to accompany them, Mistress?"

"Yes, Lawrence. Be their tour guide for the night. Recommend the best places for them to visit. The further away the place, the better."

"As you wish, Mistress."

"Lawrence, please ensure that they do not return before 11pm."

"Understood, Mistress."

As soon as Sebastian finished tightening the lace on Ciel's shoes, Lawrence opened the front door for them and escorted them to the car.

As Ashley watched the car drive off, she said," Regal, please prepare the meeting room, and ask Alice to prepare some tea."

"Yes, Mistress. Would you like us to take precautions of any sorts?"

"No. There's no need. I think I'll be able to handle him."

"Well, if you ever need me, I'll always be there. Just give me an order."

"Where will you be?"

"Let's just say I need to get my protein."

"I thought my soul was supposed to be your protein."

"Well, I haven't had enough to eat for a long while."

"How 'long' is long?"

"A couple a hundred years."

"I see. Have a good meal, then," she said, a little disappointed.

"Don't worry, Mistress. What I'll be having tonight is only an appetizer. You're the main meal," he said, while licking his lips seductively.

Ashley couldn't help but blush and look away, while Regal merely chuckled.

Before he left to organize the meeting room, he whispered," Don't let him touch you. Everything of yours-your body, your soul and your heart, all belong to me." As Ashley looked up to meet his eyes, he pulled her face up and kissed her with so much lust and passion, she swore he literally made love to her mouth with his oh-so talented tongue. She pulled away, absolutely breathless, while he just moved his mouth and oh-so talented tongue to her neck.

Oh God, did she want to just submit to him. How she wanted him to touch her body, make sweet, sweet love to her and make her scream. Unfortunately for Regal, Ashley had common sense and self control, even when clouded with lust.

Before he could unzip the back of her dress, Ashley gently pushed him away and gave him a tentative smile.

"Not now… It's too close a call to make," she said.

"Remember. If anything happens."

"I know. Call you," she said while nodding.

He smiled at her before making his way to the meeting room.

Ashley looked at her watch before heading to her bedroom to change into her sleeping wear-8pm.

_**Drawing Room-8.59pm **_

Ashley was playing Fur Elise on the piano when the doorbell rang. She was wearing long black sleeping pants and a grey sleeveless tee.

Alice opened the door and bowed as she welcomed Aeric in. When she straightened her back and saw a glimpse of his face, she almost fell backwards at the shock. He looked like a male version of Ashley!

"Thank you, Alice. You may be excused."

"O-of course, Mistress." Without wasting another second, she quickly made her way to the kitchen.

"Please excuse Alice; she was not aware of your arrival. She was simply informed that I have a guest tonight."

"Isn't that a little inconsiderate, Ashley?" Aeric said. His voice was more serious than Ashley imagined it to be, and it startled her.

"What is inconsiderate?"

"That you didn't tell your maid that your brother was coming. It gave her such a fright."

"Hmm… I guess you're right."

Aeric looked up to the ceiling and finally rested his eyes on Ashley.

"I apologize for interrupting your piano playing."

"It's fine. I was just playing to pass the time."

"Your playing is beautiful."

Ashley hesitated before whispering a quiet," Thank you."

Hearing his voice made her feel like crying for some weird reason.

"Well, let's sit down in the meeting room."

"Lead the way, then," Aeric said.

Ashley pushed open the doors of the meeting room and walked in, Aeric following behind her, his stride matching hers exactly.

She took a seat on one of the two similar armchairs and motioned for him to sit down in the chair opposite her.

She gave him a once over and nodded to herself, silently approving his choice of clothes. He wore a simple white buttoned down shirt and loose black slacks.

"You're her." A simple statement. Not an ounce of uncertainty in his voice.

"After reading through all the documents placed before me, I think I am."

"Is that all?"

"Well, we both are quite similar. Not only based on our looks, but our habits as well. And no, I don't think it's just a coincidence," she said, beating him to the punch.

Aeric raked through his blue-black with his fingers, shook his head slightly in mock confusion before muttering," We have to be related."

Ashley giggled. Truth be told, she felt slightly uneasy. Then only did she realize that he was feeling a bit uneasy himself! They sat in awkward silence for a few moments before he broke the silence with a question.

"How was it like? Being an only child and all."

Ashley had a thoughtful look on her face as she was thinking of what to say.

"Well, I suppose my life was easy enough to lead. School wasn't a bother. Neither were friends. Parents were protective. The usual."

"I suppose you can understand why they were protective."

Ashley smiled briefly at him," Yes, I guess I understand now. After what they went through. After what you went through."

He just gave her a heartbreaking smile. Ashley couldn't take it anymore.

"What happened to you?"

"Well, about seven years ago, I questioned where I came from. Why I saw children my age with parents, whilst I did not have any. One of the elders who favoured me told me what happened. At the hospital where we were born in, there were two nurses who were assigned to take us to the room where all the new born babies were kept in. Little did anyone know that those two nurses were actually spies sent to take us away. The nurse that was holding you was kind and couldn't bear to separate a child from its parent. The nurse that was holding me didn't have the same compassion."

"So, in the end, I was put into the room with the new born babies-"Ashley spoke up with realization.

"- while I was put with the children who were to be trained," Aeric finished for her.

"Trained for what?"

He looked up at her and spoke. "To become the best killers the world has ever known."

"Quit. Stay with me."

Aeric got up from his seat and went to stand in front of her.

He kneeled down so that their heads were at the same level before saying, "You know, that's the only thing I want to do."

"Then why don't you?" She said, while he cupped her cheek.

"It's complicated. I can't just leave."

"Then I'll help you leave!"

Aeric smiled longingly at her. She started to cry, tears streaming down her cheeks. She just found her brother. She didn't want him to be taken away from her again.

"Hush… It's ok. Let me deal with it. It'll be ok."

"Please… stay here…"

"Ashley, do you love me?"

"Of course I love-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, he kissed her. Deeply. Full of emotion. He gently pushed her into the depths of the armchair, completely overwhelming her senses. Dear God, this was beyond wrong. For goodness sakes, he's her brother! Every warning bell in her head was practically ringing.

By now, his hands were on her waist, gently making suggestive moves by twisting her hips to the right and left with his hands. Her hands that were pushing against his chest were now desperately gripping him closer.

All of a sudden, she heard Regal's voice in her head. _Don't let him touch you. _

Ashley pulled away and tried to sit upright. "This is wrong."

Aeric stood up at his full height and said with the corner of his lips pulled up slightly, "It was wrong, but you liked it."

She blushed from embarrassment. "I confused my sibling love for you with a more passionate type of love. Please don't misunderstand me."

"That's fine for now. I'll be happy to receive any form of love as long as it's from you."

"Alice!"

Within a few seconds, Alice appeared at the door. "Yes, Mistress?"

"Please escort Aeric out."

"Of course. This way, Sir."

"Thank you, Alice."

"Nice seeing you, Ashley," Aeric said before walking through the door.

"Take care."

_**Ashley's Bedroom- 10.34pm**_

Ashley was sitting down on the bedroom floor, stroking Raven's soft fur when Regal knocked on her open door.

"Mistress, may I come in?"

"Sure thing." As soon as Regal stepped into the room, Raven went out.

"Regal, I have a plan."

"And what is this plan regarding?"

"It's to get Aeric out of Phantom."

"What's the plan?"

"Kill everyone. And take Alice, Lawrence, Dee and Dum with you."

"When do you want the plan executed?"

"Next week. I want Aeric to be here with me when the plan is carried out."

"Of course, Mistress."


	7. A Tinge of Aphrodisiac

**Chapter 7: A Tinge of Aphrodisiac**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kuroshitsuji or Monoshitsuji!

**WARNING: Lemon and incest!**

**Thank you (:**

**

* * *

**

_**Midnight Gallery Club-10.25pm**_

Aeric was sitting down at the bar area drinking a glass of red wine, enjoying the view of the city. Ashley called him an hour ago to meet her here. As soon as he spotted her, he got up to greet her.

The only thing that went unnoticed was the bartender. Whilst the twins hugged and smiled at each other, the bartender added a strong aphrodisiac into Aeric's wine glass.

He quickly turned around and dialled a number on his cell phone.

"Aphrodisiac has been administered into the Phantom's cup."

Aeric guided Ashley to the seat next to his at the bar area.

"Would you mind staying over night at my place tonight?" Ashley asked.

"I've got things I need to do. What about tomorrow?"

"No, it's gotta be tonight."

"Why is it so important that I be with you tonight?"

Ashley fidgeted slightly before saying, "I'm lonely. My servants are all away and I'll be alone in the mansion tonight." She put on her cutest and most innocent looking pout.

He took one look at her pleading expression before sighing. "Fine! You win. I'll stay, but just for tonight."

Ashley jumped from her seat and hugged her brother around the neck while giggling non stop.

"Yay! I can't wait!"

Aeric smiled at her childishness and took a sip from his drink. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks! I'm ok."

"Want to try some of my wine?"

"I don't fancy red wine."

"Want me to order some white wine for you?"

"It's fine. I don't drink often."

"Alright," Aeric said. "Let me finish this then we can go."

He quickly gulped down the remainder of his wine.

"You know something? It's not good drinking alcohol so fast. I read in a magazine that it gets you high faster."

"My dear sister, I am superb at holding my liquor," he said with a smile.

After Ashley forced Aeric to walk a straight line to confirm that he wasn't drunk, the left the club for her mansion.

_**Fleur-de-Lis Mansion-11.23pm**_

As the two made their way up the staircase, Aeric felt strange. As though there was a flame in him burning with raw pleasure and hidden emotions. He tried his best to hide it till he was safely in the guest room next to Ashley.

_DAMN IT! What the hell is happening to me?_

He was now leaning his back against the wall, palms pressed to his forehead in a feeble attempt to calm down the sea of lust overwhelming his whole body. Without him realizing it, he started slamming his body against the wall. All he could think about was Ashley and fucking her.

Next door, Ashley had already changed into her sleeping gown which ended at mid thigh and was brushing her hair while she heard the banging of the walls.

She got up and went next door. She opened the door and saw Aeric kneeling on the ground, his shirt abandoned on the floor, his arm propped up against the wall to support his body weight and he was sweating.

Without a second thought, she ran towards him. Before she could reach him, he shouted, "Don't touch me!"

Ashley took a step back. He was struggling to breathe.

"Please, leave. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I'm not leaving you!"

"PLEASE! I don't want to hurt you!"

Ashley kneeled down in front of him and looked into his eyes. The only thing she saw was lust and a hint of self control. She placed her hands on either side of his face. He was burning. She silently thought to herself.

_He has to be under the influence of an aphrodisiac. However, if it was the usual type, I'm sure he would have been able to taste it. The antidote for aphrodisiac only works on the mediocre type. I'm guessing that it's a strong aphrodisiac, and if he takes the antidote, it'll make the effects worst!_

"What should I do?" she muttered to herself quietly.

In front of her, Aeric was panting helplessly. She knew what the only solution was to this problem.

"Leave."

"What?"

"You said 'what should I do?'. Well I'm telling you now to leave."

"Why? I want to help and you're just pushing me away!"

"Don't argue with me! I know of the only way to get rid of the aphrodisiac's effects and it's to have sex with someone. I KNOW THAT!"

"Why won't you let me help you?"

"I don't want to do something you'll regret!"

Aeric was now standing up, slouching slightly with Ashley standing right in front of him.

She closed up the distance between them as she took a step towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew she would regret this and that Regal would feel so hurt, but she had to help him. She had no choice.

She gently whispered into his ear. "I won't regret helping you. Do what you want with me."

She heard a low growl coming from him and the next thing she knew, she was thrown onto the bed. At the sound of her words, he let go of all the restraints he'd been putting on himself.

"God damn it…"

Using his left hand he pinned down both her hands above her head on the bed and started fondling her breasts. Not satisfied, he slipped his right hand under her night gown and pinched her nipples, then drew circles around it.

Ashley was thrashing about, arching her back and pressing more of her against him. She moaned loudly when his erection hit her clothed vagina. Wanting more of the pleasure, she ground her hips down on him.

"FUCK!" Her grinding down on him wasn't helping the situation at all. He left her tortured nipples and went to cup her vagina while he kissed her ruthlessly, sliding his slick tongue into her open mouth. Now that her hands weren't pinned down, she wrapped her arms around his neck, his tongue sexing her tongue up while his right hand slipped into her underwear and rubbed her clit.

She gasped into his mouth as he inserted two fingers into her pussy.

"I need to wet you up before I put myself into you. I'll try and make it as painless as possible."

Ashley's night gown was bunched up above her breasts before she pulled it above her head and asked breathlessly, "How can you even think of pleasuring me while you feel this way?"

"Believe me when I say it's gonna hurt. You're a virgin."

Ashley nodded and swallowed a gasp as Aeric inserted another finger into her, starting to thrust in and out rather violently. It did hurt, but she was getting wetter and wetter with each thrust. Before she could cum, he took out his fingers, pushed up the under side of her knees, bent down and started to give her oral pleasure with his tongue.

He started by licking the outside of her pussy before pushing his whole tongue into her. Her eyes widened noticeably at the intrusion and she let out an animalistic cry, arching her back, pushing her pussy towards his face for more.

"Ohhh GOD!" she screamed as she came.

Aeric straightened his back and wiped his lips with the back of his hand while looking down at the panting mess of sweat and lust under him, his sister.

He unbuckled his pants and removed his underwear. Ashley stared at his cock and started to feel scared. It was at least 9 inches long for crying out loud!

Aeric pressed the tip of his dick into her pussy and before he pushed all 9 inches of him into her, he whispered into her ear, "Forgive me."

He pushed violently into her and didn't even give her time to recover from the insertion. He continued thrusting and pumping like a wild animal as tears streamed down her cheeks. Of course, he didn't notice she was in pain. All he could do was enjoy the tightness of a former virgin's vagina around his aching cock.

As he continued to pound roughly into her, he hit her g-spot and caused her to cry out from the pleasure. She began to enjoy the feeling of his cock filling her up completely as the pain slowly ebbed away. Before she could feel a climax coming on, Aeric came in her and let out a loud 'grunt'.

Ashley tried to recover from the sudden shock of being filled with Aeric's hot and thick seed, when all of a sudden, with his cock still in her, she was pulled up and seated on top of him while he was lying with his back on the bed. Without warning, he thrusted up into her and hit her pleasure spot dead on. She threw her head back, put her palms against his toned stomach and tried to coordinate with his thrusting. As he pushed up into her, she pushed down against him. This time round, she orgasmed first, but triggered his orgasm as the walls of her vagina pulsated strongly against his cock.

"ARGHHH!" Aeric was still releasing his load into her even as he continued his ruthless pounding.

Ashley was now lying limply against his chest while he was still lying down on the bed. _How can he still have so much energy? I'm beat! _

Not soon after he orgasmed for the third time, he pushed her off him, flipped her around and penetrated her from the back. From this angle, he managed to hump her deeper and harder. She was face down on the bed, fisting the bed sheets harder with every thrust received, all the while moaning into the sheets.

As soon as she orgasmed, she blacked out. Little did she realize that Aeric continued fucking her for a solid 4 hours until exhaustion overwhelmed him and he too, passed out from the pleasure.

_**Two hours after 'that' scene-5.30am **_

"Mistress! We're back!" Alice shouted as soon as the lot of them entered the mansion.

"Mistress?" Alice shouted again when she did not receive a reply.

"Quiet, Alice. She may be sleeping!" Lawrence gently whispered. At the sound of his statement, Alice quickly covered her mouth with her hand in a feeble attempt at taking back her words.

Regal looked up towards the staircase before saying, "She said that she'd be waiting for us when we got back. She said that she'd be awake no matter what."

"Maybe she just got tired and fell asleep," Dee tried to add in helpfully.

"Maybe…" Regal muttered to himself.

"Go clean up and head off to bed. You all must be tired. Don't worry 'bout the Mistress. I'll check up on her," Regal said to the other four servants.

One by one, they each nodded and headed off to their respective rooms. Regal headed upstairs and was about to knock on Ashley's door when he smelt the sickeningly strong aroma of sex coming from the guest bedroom next door.

Bracing himself for knowing what was coming, he let out a heavy breath and opened the door. As he expected , he saw Ashley and Aeric lying naked under the sheets, their backs to each other. Regal sighed and exited the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

He had to get rid of his competition. He had to do it fast.

* * *

Hey guys! I rushed to post this to make up for not posting for a long time... Well first lemon scene! Your reviews and comments are appreciated as always. ;)


End file.
